Le fils du roi des dragons
by dark51
Summary: Naruto est le mal aimé de sa famille. Un jour, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive, il fuit le village. Il fait alors une rencontre étonnante qui va le changer. Mais si la haine de ses parents provenait d'autre chose? Et Naruto pourra t-il être sauvé de son obscurité qui renferme son cœur? Suivez l'aventure de Naruto, le roi des chasseurs de dragons.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

Naruto Namikaze n'était pas verni. A sa connaissance, ses parents ne lui ont jamais souri, jamais un mot d'amour ou d'encouragement. Il lui arrivait même de dormir dans la rue alors que ses parents fermaient leur maison, l'oubliant. Alors que sa sœur jumelle, Akira recevait toute l'attention. Et malgré le fait que leur anniversaire était le même jour, il n'a jamais reçu de cadeau.

Akira, sa petite sœur avec quelque minute d'intervalle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui est arrivée. Avant son cinquième anniversaire, ils s'adoraient. Elle le consolait, dormait avec lui lorsqu'ils faisaient des cauchemars ou entendait la **voix** dans sa tête. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se protéger mutuellement.

Mais quand elle a commencé à s'entraîner avec leurs parents, elle a changé. Froide, méchante, vicieuse, arrogante. Elle se moquait de lui, disant que ces parents ne l'aimaient pas et qu'il était un paria dans la famille et elle une héroïne. Elle n'avait pas tort. Les gens dans la rue la saluaient comme leur sauveur. Au début elle détestait ça, maintenant elle s'en délecte. Et lui il recevait des regards froids et haineux. Les gens chuchotaient sur son passage monstre ou démon.

Heureusement des gens l'aimaient comme son parrain et sa marraine, Jiraiya et Tsunade. Ainsi que ses deux grand frère Itachi et Kakashi, sa tante Mikoto et son meilleur ami et rival, Sasuke. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient au courant de ce qui se passait dans la famille Namikaze. Naruto ne leur disait rien ne voulant pas les embêter avec ses histoires. De plus, dehors, on avait l'impression que la famille était heureuse.

Et le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il ne déteste pas sa famille. La raison ? Peut-être qu'il a imaginé ou que c'était le seul bon souvenir qu'il a de son père et sa mère. Dans ce souvenir, il voit alors Kushina, le visage couvert de sueur et fatigué, mais un regard rempli d'amour, lui murmuré :

 ** _" Nous sommes enfin réunis Naruto "._ **

Et derrière il entend un homme pleurer et répéter

 ** _" Je suis père, je suis père… "._ **

Il ne s'est pas d'où vient se souvenir mais il le garde profondément dans son cœur. Mais ce jour-là tout changea. Minato maudissait mille fois son ennemie : la paperasse. Il priait Kami qu'une chose se passe, n'importe quoi. Son vœu fût exaucé. Jiraiya, son maître, apparut au rebord de la fenêtre :

 ** _" Yo gamin " . Salua gama senin_**

 ** _" Jiraiya sensei, arrêter de passer par la fenêtre. "_ **

**_" Désolé mauvaise habitude. Enfin bon, je suis venue t'annoncer une grande nouvelle. La prophétie s'est éclairé » Instantanément Minato se redressa à l'écoute. « Elle parle d'un enfant que j'entraînerai qui posséderait une grande puissance en son être. "_**

 ** _" C'est sûrement Akira, elle possède le chakra du Kyubi " dit immédiatement Minato._ **

**_" Il pourrait également être Naruto, il a l'âme scellé en lui, et la connaissance du renard doit être vaste. Sarutobi sensei me disait que la connaissance était l'une des armes les plus puissantes. "_**

Au nom de son fils aîné, Minato tressaillit légèrement. **Comme si un crétin sans talent comme lui va sauver le monde se dit le Yondaime.** Mais extérieurement Minato sourit et dit :

 ** _" Peut-être, sensei. "_**

Maison Namikaze:

Minato rentra chez lui épuisé et s'adossa sur le canapé. Sa femme le rejoignit et s'assit sur ses genoux.

 ** _" Sensei est venu me voir " commença Minato._ **

**_" Que t'a t'il raconter ? " demanda Kushina._ **

Il lui expliqua alors la prophétie et la mention que ses enfants pourraient être l'un d'eux. Quand elle entendit le nom de son aîné Kushina éclata de rire méchamment.

 _ **" Comme si un raté va amener la paix dans le monde des ninjas. Parfois je regrette que l'homme masqué ne l'ait pas tué " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Nous allons arranger ça rapidement " lui dit son mari.**_

Naruto était dans sa chambre attendant que ses parents l'appellent pour manger. Sa chambre était dénuée de vie, toute blanche. Elle était meublé d'une commode, d'un bureau, un lit et une armoire pour ses vêtements. Il y avait très peu de jouet. Naruto écrivait dans son journal (cela l'apaisait) lorsqu'il entendit son père l'appeler. Il descendit rapidement, ne voulant pas fâché son père.

 ** _" Qui se passe-t-il Otou-sama ? "_ **

Sa sœur était là lui jetant des regards méchants et moqueur. Quand a ses parents, ils avaient un regard ennuyé, comme si il ne valait pas leurs temps. C'est ce regard qui lui faisait le plus mal. Sa mère répondit alors à sa question.

 ** _" Nous avons un problème Naruto, " lui dit sa mère._**

 ** _" Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour tester les compétences d'Akira. Tu vas donc l'aider. "_ **

Naruto pâlit. Il ne s'est jamais entraînés aux arts ninjas. Akira a commencer sa formation il y a un an. Après leur cinquième anniversaire. Quand il a demandé si il pouvait aussi s'entraîner, il avait chassé d'un revers de main, lui disant qu'il était une perte de temps.

 ** _" Pourquoi devrais-je m'entraîner avec ce perdant ? " cria Akira._ **

Elle était une copie conforme de sa mère, sauf les moustaches sur ses joues, les mêmes que son frère. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'un t-shirt rouge avec le symbole uzumaki, une jupe beige, un collant noir s'arrêtant à ses genoux et des sandales bleues.

 ** _" Désolé ma chérie mais c'est le seul moyen pour voir ton niveau. " lui dit son père. " Venez a l'arrière " ._ **

Ils se rendirent dans le jardin qui faisait office de petit terrain d'entraînement.

 ** _" Très bien, " dit Kushina, " vous pouvez commencer. "_**

Akira se précipita droit vers Naruto, lui donnant un coup poing dans l'estomac. Elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans le tibia, suivit d'un uppercut dans le menton. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était jamais battu et sa sœur allait bien trop vite pour lui. Elle enchaîna les coups de poings et coups de pieds. Lorsqu'elle recula Naruto était toujours debout, couvert de bleues, un filet de sang coulant de son menton et sa bouche. Sa sœur était étonné de la résistance de son frère mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Avec une dernière rotation sur sa jambe gauche et elle envoya son pied droit dans la joue de son frère, qui tomba par terre, sonné. Malgré son étourdissement, Naruto entendu ses parents félicité sa sœur.

 _ **" Et bien, voilà qui règle la question de Jiraiya, " dit Minato.**_

 _ **" Viens mon cœur, " dit Kushina, " allons manger a ramen Ichiraku. "**_

 _ **" Oui, ramen ! " cria Akira, excité.**_

Ils s'en allèrent laissant Naruto seul, battu et meurtri. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit. La voix.

 _ **" Tue-les. Il te déteste. Tu n'est rien pour eux. Personne ne t'aime. "**_

 _ **" Non ce n'est pas vrai, dit faiblement Naruto, il y a Itachi et Kakashi nii-san, Ero-sennin, Tsunade Ba-chan, Mikoto Obasan et Sasuke teme. "**_

 _ **" Si tes parents ne t'aiment pas, pourquoi d'autre t'aimerait ? Ils ce servent de toi mais un jour ils te trahiront et t'abandonneront comme tes parents et ta sœur. Non, avant que cela n'arrive, tue les. TUE LES! "**_

 _ **" Non, LAISSE MOI !, " cria Naruto.**_

Une énorme quantité d'énergie s'échappa alors du corps de Naruto de couleur bleu ténébreuse avec un fond blanc. L'énergie en forme de dôme, créa alors un cratère de deux mètres de diamètre avec une profondeur de un mètre. Lorsque l'énergie étrange se dissipa Naruto regarda l'étendue des dégâts et se mit trembler. _« Ils ont raison ,_ se dit-il _, je suis un monstre._ **C'est pour ça qu'Otou-sama et Okaa-sama ne m'aime pas. Et tous les gens dans la rue. Et cette voix dans ma tête, c'est le vrai moi. Peut-être qu'Otou-sama l'a scellé. Et qu'il tente reprendre le contrôle. Oui le monstre en moi, il veut sortir. Et si je redeviens ce monstre, je vais les, les... .** Il ne pouvait pas terminer cette pensée.

Et il eu une idée. Pour les protéger, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.Il courut dans sa chambre et se mit a fouiller frénétiquement dans sa commode. Lorsqu'il trouvât ce qu'il cherchait, il se retourna, vit son reflet dans le miroir et se figea. Il avait changé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemé de mèche bleus foncés. Ses yeux bleus ciel étaient fendus. Il avait un peu grandis et son corps semblait plus fins et plus musclés. Ce changement d'apparence renforça sa croyance d'être un monstre. Tenant l'objet dans sa main, il l'abattit sur sa poitrine.

Plus tard, à l'extérieur de Konoha. La nuit était tombé. Un jeune garçons courait à travers la forêt ne voyant presque rien devant lui. Naruto avait décider de fuir le village puisque la première option n'avait pas marché. Soudain il trébucha sur une racine et tomba. Problème, devant lui se trouvait une pente qui dévalait. Il se mit alors a faire des tonneaux ne pouvant s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il atteint la fin de la pente, il crût que c'était terminé. Mais malheureusement non. Ils s'accrocha de justesse évitant de tomber dans la falaise. Ses pieds pendaient dans le vide. En bas, une rivière dans son lit était composé de furieux courant. Il se tenait avec une seule main et son bras était tordu.

Soudain, la roche céda et il tomba dans la rivière qui l'emporta. Dans une grotte sombre, une silhouette menaçante se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Elle sentit un pouvoir immense s'approcher de lui, son pouvoir. Sortant de sa grotte, il se rendit près de la rivière et regarda la forme minuscule, évanouit sur la berge.

 ** _" Un humain, grogna la créature, je devrais le tuer. Mais il m'intrigue. Je sens en lui une partie de ma puissance. Comment est ce possible ? Peut être que je devrais faire de lui mon fils. Il deviendra mon arme, mon bras droit pour écraser ce foutu mage noir. Oui, il va devenir mon chasseur de dragons. Le chasseur de dragon de l'apocalypse, le fils du roi des dragons, le fils d'Acnologia. "_**

* * *

 **Ce ne sera pas une fic sombre.**


	2. Vérié

**A/N: Ce chapitre dévoile le mystère de la haine entourant la famille de Naruto. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kushina préparait le déjeuner pour sa famille, chantonnant. Elle pensait à ces deux enfants. Akira, qui lui ressemblait mais avait le caractère de son père. Intelligente, calme et souriante malgré quelque coup d'éclat à la Kushina. Si on l'appelle Tomate par exemple. Elle progressait bien dans les arts ninjas et arrivait déjà à puiser dans le chakra du kyubi. Quand à son fils. Dès qu'elle y pensait, son esprit se voile de colère. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il n'avait aucun talent, il était la honte de la famille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait ces pensées ni pourquoi elle le détestait. Peu être parce qu'elle pensait que c'était de sa faute la nuit ou le kyubi est sortit de son corps. Qu'il était lié à l'homme masqué.

 _ **" D'ailleurs, où est ce petit crétin ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, après qu'Akira lui est mis une raclé. Il doit bouder dans sa chambre et ensuite il va revenir avec son sourire débile. "**_

Elle passa devant le jardin et se figea. Un cratère s'y trouvait en plein milieu.

 ** _" Ce n'était pas la hier. C'est à l'endroit où ce trouvait cet idiot. Je vais aller lui demander si il sait quelque chose. "_ **

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, se disant qu'elle n'y était jamais entré. Écartant cette pensée de son esprit, elle entra. La chambre avait une atmosphère de solitude. Blanche, quelques meubles, ce n'était pas une chambre fait pour un enfant. Aucun jouet, sauf un. Un vieux hochet qui portait une étiquette, sur la commode. Elle ne vit Naruto nulle part. Elle aperçut alors un journal sur son bureau. Elle s'y rendit et commença à le lire.

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est mon quatrième anniversaire. Mais comme d'habitude Otou-sama et Oka-sama l'ont oublié. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'Akira va m'emmener un bout de gâteau. Ero-sennin et Baa-chan m'ont donner un petit kunai et quelques shurikens. Kakashi nii-san et Itachi nii-san m'ont donné un livre sur le chakra. Et Mikoto Obasan m'a offert un t-shirt orange, ma couleur préféré. Et je me suis encore battu avec Sasuke pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Tout le monde dit que j'ai le même caractère qu'Oka-sama. Moi je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crié Dattebayo à la fin de ses phrases. Ni se battre avec sa rival et meilleure amie.**

 **Des gens ont couru après moi aujourd'hui criant que j'étais un monstre et que j'avais tué leur famille. Ils m'ont bloqué dans une impasse mais Kakashi nii-san est arriver et m'a sauvé. Depuis peu de gens essayent de me faire du mal. Mais les commerçants continue à me jeter de leurs magasins même si j'ai de l'argent. Les autres enfants se moque de moi. Des voyous tapait une petite fille et je l'ai défendue. J'ai fait comme m'a appris Itachi nii-san et je les ai chassé. La petite fille s'appelait Hinata. Elle avait les cheveux bleus et des yeux bizarres. Dès que je lui posais une question, elle bégayait. Bizarre.**

Elle continuait à lire son journal, qui décrivait ces déboires, ces peurs. Plus elle lisait, plus elle se sentait mal, son cœur se serrait, mais c'est sa tête qui était le pire.

 **Akira, elle a changé. Depuis qu'elle a commencé à s'entraîner avec nos parents, elle se moque de moi. Elle a arrêté de me consoler quand je faisait des cauchemars ou me rassurais quand j'entendais la voix. Ça fait mal. On s'était fait la promesse de se protéger. Elle l'a peut être oublié. Moi non. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me dit que mes parents m'ont aimé au moins une fois. Peut être que je l'ai imaginé.**

Kushina lit alors la suite. Elle se souvenait. C'était durant l'accouchement. Jusqu'après que Naruto était sortit de son ventre. La seule fois où elle lui avait sourit. Juste avant que cet homme le capture et le menace de le tuer. Pourquoi le tenait-elle responsable de cet événement ? Ce n'était qu'un bébé. Pourquoi l'avait-elle haï ? Plus elle se posait ces questions, plus son mal de tête empirait. **Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?** se dit-elle. Et elle s'évanouit à cause de la douleur.

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle était enfermé dans les ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, son esprit était flou.

 ** _" Où suis-je ? "_**

 ** _" Nous sommes dans ton esprit, " dit une voix démoniaque._**

 ** _" Qui êtes vous ? " paniqua la rousse._**

 ** _" Tu m'as déjà oublié, je suis blessé mon ancien jinchuriki. " dit la voix moqueuse._**

 _ **" Ky..Kyubi, "** _

**_" Et nous avons un vainqueur. Au fait comment va t-on fils ? Au que je suis bête, tu le déteste. Ma pauvre, un peu de mon chakra dans le tien et voilà le résultat "_ **

**_" Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? " dit Kushina qui avait un mauvais pressentiment._ **

_**" Tu n'a toujours pas compris. Et bien laisse moi éclairer ta lanterne. Tu te demandais pourquoi tu détestais Naruto ? Et bien c'est simple, c'est à cause de moi. Même si tu n'est plus mon hôte, un peu de mon chakra résidait dans ton corps. J'ai peut être été dépouillé de mon énergie, mais je peut encore en contrôler certaine propriété. Comme les émotions. Et c'est ce que j'ai. Tout ton amour pour ton fils, je l'ai transformé en haine. Je t'ai induit dans tes choix, te faisant porter le chapeaux à Naruto pour tout ce qui c'est passé la nuit de sa naissance " .**_

Kushina sentait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son fils, son bébé avait souffert, n'avait jamais été aimé. A cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour résister au pouvoir du kyubi.

 ** _" Mais pourquoi cela a affecté Minato ? Il n'a jamais été ton hôte. "_ **

**_" Et bien, un peu de mon chakra est entré en lui le jour où je me suis libéré. Et quand à ta fille, inutile de poser la question. Sans mon âme, mon chakra n'est une puissance à l'état pur, rempli de haine. "_ **

**_" Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi nous as tu fait détesté Naruto ? " ._ **

Le démon Renard éclata de rire.

 _ **" Pourquoi ? Un, pour te faire souffrir, ainsi que ta famille. Et deux pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle du corps de ton fils. Ainsi, j'aurais pu tuer ta fille et récupérer mon chakra, détruisant ce foutu village. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi a briser son esprit. "**_

Kushina s'effondra par terre, pleurant à chaude larmes. Son bébé avait du résister à une voix qui empoisonnait son esprit. Il avait su résister. Elle était une adulte, lui un enfant de six ans.

 _ **" Mais j'ai changé mes plans. Je ne vais pas prendre possession de son corps, non. Je vais l'aider. L'aider à se venger de ce qui l'ont fait souffrir. HAHAAHAHAA ! "**_

 ** _" Rends le moi, " entendit le démon, le murmure venait de Kushina._ **

**_" Rend moi mon fils, rend moi mon enfant ! " cria t-elle._ **

**_" Mais c'est trop tard, il a quitté le village. Héhé. Je t'ai dit la vérité car tu commençait à résister à ma haine. Et aussi pour voir ta tête. HAHAAHAHAA! "_ **

**_" Non, pourquoi est-il partit ? "_ **

_**" Si tu veux le savoir, regarde la dernière page de son journal. Dommage que je ne verrai pas ta tête. En tout cas, souviens-toi de mes dernières paroles. Le jour où ton fils reviendra, ce sera pour DETRUIRE KONOHA ! HAHAAHAHAA ! "**_

Kushina se réveillat. Lorsqu'elle se souvient de sa conversation avec Kyubi elle se mit à pleurer. Son fils était partit, à cause d'elle. Elle se mit à crier et à prendre les couvertures de son fils pour essayer de respirer son odeur. Puis elle se souvient des dernières paroles du démon.

 ** _" Si tu veux le savoir, regarde la dernière page de son journal. " Tremblant, elle le prit et regarda les dernières lignes que son fils avait écrit._**

 **Je sais pourquoi mes parents me détestent. Et aussi le village. Je suis un monstre. Elle haleta. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'il était un monstre ? Lorsqu'Oka-sama et Otou-sama sont partit avec Akira, lavoixm'a parlé, me disant de les tuer et que les personnes qui me sont cher me trahiront un jour aussi. Et que je devais tous les tuer. Je lui ai crié de me laisser tranquille. Mais quelque chose s'est passé. Une énergie est sortit de mon corps et a fait un cratère autour de moi. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais un monstre. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et j'ai pris un kunai. Lorsque j'ai vu mon reflet dans la glace,...je préfère ne rien dire. J'ai alors prit le kunai et l'ai planté dans mon corps...** Kushina éclata en sanglot. Son fils avait essayer de se suicider à l'âge de six ans. **Mais le kunai a ricoché sur ma peau. Alors pour les protéger, je quitte le village.**

On pouvait voir des traces de larmes séchés sur le papier. L'écriture était brouillon comme si la main qui écrivait ses lignes avait tremblé. Et d'autres larmes plus récentes, se mirent à tomber également sur le journal. « Non, Naruto, dit Kushina, pleurant. Ce n'est pas toi le monstre. C'est moi, c'est moi ». Elle vit alors le vieux hochet sur la commode. Ce hochet que Minato a acheté pour son enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent qu'ils allaient avoir des jumeaux. Kushina n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle allait avoir deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Minato s'amusait à joué avec le hochet durant l'échographie.

Et c'est là que le petit garçon dans son ventre a donné des coups de pieds, réagissant au son du jouet. Ils avaient donc décidé de le donner à Naruto quand il naîtrai. Mais au final, ils ne lui ont jamais donné, malgré son nom inscrit sur l'étiquette. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant un peu partout ? Cette pensée firent tomber ces larmes de plus belles, sachant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien offert. **Je dois le rattraper, lui dire que..que je suis désolé et que je l'aime pensa t-elle.** Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se changea avec sa vieille tenue de Jonin. Prête, elle sauta par la fenêtre et se mit à sauter de toits en toits pour se rendre au porte du village avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Mikoto se promenait dans le village avec son cadet, Sasuke quand elle vit Kushina courir sur les toits du village. Elle tenta de l'interpeller mais la rouquine était trop occupé.

 ** _" Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? " dit Mikoto. Elle semblait bouleversé._**

La nuit recouvrait la forêt environnante de Konoha. Kushina essayait de repérer des traces de pas, mais malheureusement, la pluie c'était mise à tombé. De plus, elle n'était pas un pisteur. Elle a cherché pendant des heures, ne trouvant aucun indice sur son fils. Elle commençait à perdre espoir, craignant le pire.

 ** _" Non, il n'est pas mort. Le Kyubi ne le permettrait pas. Où est-tu Naruto ? "._**

Naruto émergea lentement de son inconscience. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficultés, il regarda autour de lui. Ce qu'il vit le fit trembler. Une immense créature se dressait devant lui. Entièrement noir, des ailes immenses, son corps était recouvert de motifs étrange bleu clair. Son torse musclé était de couleur beige, ses pattes étaient composés de griffes acérés.

 _ **" Comment t'appelles tu humain ? "demanda la créature.** _

**_" Na...Naruto Nami..kaze. " répondit le jeune garçon._ **

_**" Pourquoi es-tu ici ? "**_

 ** _" Je me suis enfuie de mon village. "_ **

**_" Et pour quelle raison ? " Naruto expliqua sa vie et la raison de sa fugue._ **

**_" Alors tu te prends pour un monstre ? HahaAHAHAA ! Trop drôle. Toi un monstre. Tu est sûrement l'humain le plus pur que j'ai rencontré. "_ **

**_" Alors comment expliquez-vous ce que j'ai fait dans la cour ? Et les gens qui m'appellent monstre ou démon ? Et la voix dans ma tête ? "_**

 _ **" Je peut répondre à tes questions asticots. Ce que tu as été capable de faire, c'est parce que tu as en toi une partie de ma puissance. Quand a la voix dans ta tête et les humains qui t'insultent, il s'agit sûrement d'une entité qui est scellé en toi et ces idiots d'humain croit que tu est l'entité en question. Ils ne savent pas faire la différence entre le prisonnier et la prison. "**_

Naruto était sans voix. Il n'était pas un monstre. Mais alors pourquoi ses parents le détestait ? Eux non plus ne faisait pas de la différence entre lui et la chose scellé dans son corps. Une part de son cœur commençait a les détester. Les haïr. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas de lui, alors lui non plus. Désormais, il s'appellera Naruto, juste Naruto. Acnologia souriait. L'obscurité commencait à s'emparer du garçons. C'est alors que le blondinet posa une question :

 ** _" Pourquoi ai-je une partie de mon pouvoir en vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous êtes ? "_ **

**_" Je suis un dragon, Acnologia le dragon de l'apocalypse. "_ **

**Un dragon, se dit Naruto, alors, cela veut dire que je me trouve au royaume de Fiore. Je ne pensais pas que la rivière m'avait emmener si loin.** Fiore se trouvait au Nord Ouest d'Iwa, séparé par une chaîne de montage. Il avait lu beaucoup de chose sur ce pays. Au contraire des shinobis qui utilisait le chakra, les gens utilisait ce qui s'appelle la magie. Il s'agissait d'un pays neutre qui n'avait pas fait la guerre depuis 400 ans. Ils avaient très peu de relation avec les shinobis. Mais Naruto a toujours été fascinés par ce pays.

 _ **" Donc nous sommes au royaume de Fiore, " dit Naruto.** _

**_" Pas tout a fait, nous sommes à quelque distance de la frontière. Et quand à mes pouvoirs qui sont en toi, je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire. " ._ **

Naruto écouta avec attention.

 ** _" Deviens mon fils " ._ **

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquilla.

 _ **" Nous dragons, adoptons des enfants humains, pour leur apprendre notre magie. D'habitude, je ne me rabaisse pas à prendre un humain sous mon aile. Mais toi, avec ma magie scellé en toi, tu surpasseras tous les chasseurs de dragons. Tu deviendras plus qu'un chasseur de dragon. Tu seras unique, tu seras le prince des dragons, le roi de tes semblables. Qu'en dis-tu ? "**_

Naruto réfléchit. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit ces mots, qu'il était unique. Ses parents le traitait comme un moins que rien. Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas rien. Qu'il était quelqu'un et surtout qu'il n'était pas un démon.

 ** _" J'accepte, je serai votre fils, " dit Naruto avec détermination._**

 _ **" Parfait, alors rentre là dedans, " dit le dragon.** _

Avec sa **« main »** droite, il créa une sphère de magie, devant son fils, d'une couleur blanche éclatante. Devant l'interrogation sur son visage, Acnologia l'éclaira.

 _ **" Il s'agit d'une petite dimension dans laquelle je vais t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que tu soits devenu un vrai chasseur de dragons. Cela pourrait prendre plusieurs années, mais dans le monde réel, cela représentera une poignée d'heure. Ton esprit vieillira mais pas ton corps, tu auras toujours physiquement le même âge lorsque tu sortira de la dimension. " Hochant la tête, Naruto y entra d'un pas déterminé. Dans peu de temps, il montrera au monde sa puissance.**_

* * *

 **Et voila pour ce chapitre, Kushina et libre de la haine de Kyubi.**


	3. Kushina !

**A/N: Voila le 3ème chapitre.**

* * *

Mikoto était inquiète. Elle n'avait pas vu Naruto depuis quatre jours. D'habitude, elle le voyait au moins une fois par jour. Il était gentil. Sa rivalité avec Sasuke lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait avec Kushina. Il ressemblait à son père mais avait le caractère de sa mère. Impétueux, énergique, téméraire. Mais il y a des moments où il semble absent. Et il ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille. La beauté uchiwa se rappela qu'elle avait croisé sa mère hier. Et son air affolé sur le visage. Il était onze heure. Elle avait tend de lui rendre visite et comme ça, elle pourra voir son petit Naruto. Elle se rendait vers la maison des Namikaze, lorsqu'elle croisât le patriarche de la famille.

 ** _" Bonjour hokage-sama, " dit Mikoto poliment._**

 ** _" Mikoto, pas de formalités avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Appelle moi Minato. Et ne me vouvoie pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir soixante ans. " dit Minato en rigolant._**

 _ **" Comme tu veut Minato-kun, ".**_

Mikoto avait toujours eu le béguin pour le jeune hokage, mais c'est Kushina qui l'a choisie.

 _ **" Au fait, Mikoto, tu ne saurais pas ce qui arrive à Kushina ? ".**_

 _ **" Non, pourquoi ? ".**_

 _ **" Et bien, avant-hier, elle n'est pas rentré le soir et n'est revenue que le lendemain, vers 10h00 du soir. Elle était couverte de boue, et semblait épuisé. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui lui est arrivée, elle semblait éviter mon regard et m'a dit qu'elle s'était entraîné dans la forêt de la mort. J'ai trouvé ça assez louche. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, elle s'est retiré de ses fonctions ninjas. Et brusquement du jour au lendemain, elle reprend l'entraînement dans le terrain le plus dangereux, après six ans de non service actif. Je crois qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Ce matin, elle ne nous a pas adressé la parole une seule fois, " dit Minato inquiet.**_

 ** _" Je vois, dit Mikoto, Et bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je me rendais justement chez vous. J'en profiterai pour lui parler "._**

 ** _" Merçi beaucoup, "._**

Lorsque Mikoto arriva à destination, elle frappa à la porte. A sa grande surprise, ce fût Akira qui lui ouvrit.

 ** _" Bonjour Akira, peut-tu me dire où est ta maman ? "_**

 ** _" Obasan, dit Akira, je suis contente de te voir. Ka-chan est dans la salle de bain, mais elle y est depuis une heure. Quand je lui demande comment elle va, elle ne me répond pas. Je suis inquiète._** "

Mikoto avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle créa un clone d'ombre et dit à Akira :

 ** _" Mon clone va s'occuper de toi, Akira. Le temps que je m'occupe de ta mère, il va t'emmener voir tes amis au parc, d'accord. "_**

 ** _" Hai, " dit la petite rouquine._**

Lorsque la petite fille excité, sortit avec son clone, Mikoto monta rapidement les escaliers et se mit à frapper frénétiquement la porte de la salle de bain.

 _ **" Kushina, c'est moi Mikoto. Réponds. "**_

Pas de réponses.

 _ **" Kushina, si tu n'ouvre pas dans trois secondes, je défonce la porte. Un, deux, TROIS, ".**_

Concentrant un peu de chakra dans son poings, elle l'envoya contre la porte qui se brisa. La première chose qu'elle sentie, c'était l'odeur du sangs dans l'air. Et la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fût Kushina adosser à la baignoire, les poignets tranchés et le sang qui en coulaient aller directement dans la baignoire, un kunai à ses pieds.

 ** _" KUSHINA ! " hurla son amie._**

Créant un clone, elle lui ordonna de stopper l'hémorragie pendant quelle cherchait des bandages. Les trouvant, elle banda un poignet pendant que son clone bandait l'autre. Sa tâche terminer, elle mit la rousse sur les épaules, laissant son clone se dissiper et se rendit le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Elle devait trouver Tsunade rapidement. Par chance, elle la vit dans le hall d'entrée, avec son apprentie Shizune. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ses anciennes élèves, l'une portant l'autre.

 ** _" Tsunade sensei. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, " dit la femme Uchiwa pas trop fort._**

Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache que la femme de l'hokage a essayé de se suicider. Des questions plein la tête, la sannin décida de les poser à une date ultérieure et fit signe à Mikoto de la suivre. Arrivant dans une chambre d'opération, Mikoto posa Kushina sur le lit et se fit immédiatement éjecter de la chambre. Pendant une heure, la brune se mit à faire les cents pas priant pour que tout ce passe bien. **Qu'est qui t'as prit Kushina ? Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? .** Elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir et vit Tsunade sortir, épuisé.

 ** _" Va t-elle s'en sortir ? " demanda Mikoto, inquiète._**

 ** _" Oui, mais il faut remercier sa vitalité Uzumaki sinon il aurait été trop tard. Maintenant dis moi ce qui c'est passé ? "._**

Mikoto lui raconta comment elle a découvert Kushina dans la salle de bain et ce qu'elle avait fait.

 ** _" Elle a essayé de se suicider. Mais pourquoi ? "_**

 ** _" Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète. Naruto n'était nulle part dans la maison. Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quatre jours. Peut-être devront nous poser la question à Kushina quand elle se réveillerat ? "._**

Opinant de la tête, Tsunade fit signe à Mikoto de rentrer et la suivie. Shizune était debout, veillant sur la rouquine. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kushina se mit marmonner dans son sommeil.

 ** _" Je suis désolé Naruto. Désolé. Où est-tu ? "._**

Les trois femmes furent grandement confus. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle envers son fils ? Tsunade s'approcha et posa la main sur la joue de son ancienne élève.

 ** _" Réveille-toi Kushina, " dit-elle doucement._**

Kushina ouvrit lentement les yeux. Se rendant compte où elle se trouvait, elle prit compte des personnes dans la pièce. Se souvenant alors des derniers événements, elle éclata en sanglots.

 ** _" Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? " dit-elle._**

 ** _" Enfin, Kushina. C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu as pensé à Akira ? Et Naruto ? " Au nom de son fils, les sanglots de Kushina redoublèrent._**

Mikoto s'avança et s'assit sur le lit.

 _ **" Kushina, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Naruto ? Je ne l'ai vu nulle part depuis plusieurs jours, " demanda t-elle à sa meilleure amie.**_

 _ **" Je suis une mère horrible. " dit la rouquine, qui continuait de sangloter de plus belle.**_

Elle se mit alors à tout leur raconter. La négligence de Naruto, sa haine envers lui. Puis la découverte du journal de son fils, la confession de kyubi et sa recherche infructueuse pour le retrouver. Mikoto, Tsunade et Shizune était sans voix. Leur Naruto, si souriant, n'avait jamais connu l'amour de ses parents. Devant la mère éploré, Mikoto s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

 ** _" Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kushina, c'est celle du Kyubi, "_**

 ** _" Ne dit pas ça. J'aurais du résister. Quelle genre de mère suis-je si je ne peut pas protéger mon enfant ? Je ne peut pas résister à la haine du démon renard alors que lui résiste à sa voix qui lui empoisonne l'esprit depuis six ans. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aime. Je ne l'ai jamais consoler dans mes bras, quand il faisait des cauchemars, si il se blessait. Je ne lui ai jamais lit d'histoire, ni acheter de cadeau. Je ne sais même pas ce qui l'aime, ce qu'il déteste. Quand j'ai regardé les photos de familles, il n'y était même pas. Je n'ai même pas de photo de lui quand il était bébé "._**

 ** _" Nous allons le retrouver Kushina, et nous allons tout lui expliquer. Je suis sur qu'il comprendra, " dit Mikoto qui pleurait avec son amie._**

 ** _" Shizune, " cria Tsunade, " Amène ce pervers de Jiraiya ici. Il doit être au source chaude. Si il y en a un qui peut trouver et ramener Naruto c'est lui "._**

Jiraiya était effectivement au sources chaudes, lorgnant sur les jeunes dames, un rire pervers sur les lèvres.

 _ **" Oui, tourne-toi, c'est ça. Un peu plus. C'est excellent pour ma recherche. " Puis il entendit son nom.**_

 _ **" Jiraiya-sama, nous avons un gros problème, " dit l'apprentie de son ancienne coéquipière.**_

Le son urgent de sa voix le mit à l'écoute immédiatement.

 ** _" Qu'y a t-il, Shizune ? " demanda l'ermite des crapauds à la jeune femme qui reprenait c'est son souffle._**

 _ **" C'est au sujet de Naruto, " dit-elle. " Vous devez aller à l'hôpital, Tsunade-sama vous expliquera tout. Moi, je ...je ne peut pas en parler, c'est trop dur ".**_

En entendant, Naruto et Hôpital dans la même phrase, le sannin décolla en direction du lieu à proprement parlé. Tsunade attendait son pervers d'ami, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier.

 ** _" Laissez moi passez, poussez-vous. "._**

Se dirigeant vers la cause de se raffut, elle percuta quelqu'un qui planta son visage entre ses ...ses deux arguments de taille.

 ** _" Autant que j'en ai rêvé toute ma vie, je trouve que le moment est inapproprié, " dit l'homme coincé entre ses seins._** ** _L'homme en question était Jiraiya. " Désolé Hime, je t'assure, que ce n'était pas intentionnel, " dit le pervers aux cheveux blancs._**

 ** _" Pour une fois je te crois Jiraiya. Mais, " dit la princesse des limaces, " ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter, " finit-elle en envoyant son poing dans le crâne de l'ermite qui s'écrasa à ses pieds._**

Après plusieurs pansements et quelque claque pour le réveiller, Jiraiya était de nouveau opérationnel.

 ** _" Donc, Tsunade, qu'est-il arrivée à Naruto, va t-il bien ? "_**

 ** _" Si seulement nous le savons, " soupira le ninja médecin._**

 ** _" Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ? "_**

 ** _" Sache que c'est pas Naruto qui est hospitalisé mais Kushina. Je ne vais pas la laisser te raconter ce qui c'est passé, ce serait trop dur pour elle. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement et ne pas m'interrompre. "_**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jiraiya avait du mal croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

 ** _" Jiraiya, tu doit retrouver Naruto. Avec ton réseau d'espionnage, tu devrais pouvoir réussir, retrouve notre filleul, " supplia Tsunade._**

 ** _" Puis-je voir Kushina avant de me mettre en route, il faut que je lui parle, " dit Jiraiya sérieusement._**

Kushina était entouré de nouveau visage. Kakashi était ici et également Itachi. Shizune avait juger bon de les prévenir. Mais pas Minato, ne sachant pas sa réaction avec la haine du Kyubi. Il pourrait empirer les choses. Sasuke n'était pas là non plus. Mikoto comptait lui en parler ce soir sachant qu'il serait bouleversé d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à son meilleure amie. Kushina n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et son amie fit de son mieux pour la consoler. Kakashi était adosser contre le mur, les yeux dans l'ombre de ses cheveux. Quand à Itachi, il était assis sur une chaise, les yeux baissé au sol, quelque larme coulant de ses joues. Mikoto leur avait tout expliqué.

 ** _" Pourquoi n'avons nous rien remarqué ? " dit enfin Kakashi._**

 ** _" Si tu les voyais dans les rues, tu n'aurais pas l'impression que Naruto était le bouc émissaire. Et d'après Kushina san, Naruto ne voulait pas nous embêter avec ces problèmes, " dit Itachi._**

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Jiraiya entra suivit de sa coéquipière, se dirigeant droit vers le lit de la patiente.

 ** _" Jiraiya sama, je suis désolé... " commença Kushina._**

 ** _" Ne le sois pas, Kushina. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, " dit l'ermite, qui s'agenouilla en prenant sa main, " Ecoute, je jure sur mon honneur de ninja, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver ton fils. Alors cesse de te culpabiliser et trouve un moyen de libérer ta famille de cette haine. N'abandonne pas Kushina. Et je te promets que tu reverras ton fils. Maintenant repose toi, tu en as besoin, "._**

Kuhina hocha la tête. Les paroles du maître de son mari avait un peu apaisé sa tourmente et sa douleur. Elle se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la lente respiration de son sommeil. Cette épreuve l'avait épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Jiraiya se tourna vers les autres personnes, le visage grave.

 ** _" Que personne ne parle de ce qui c'est passé dans cette pièce. Ni au sujet de Naruto qui a quitté le village. Ces informations pourrait ébranler Konoha et les citoyens pourrait perdre fois en Minato si ils apprenaient qu'il est possédé de la haine du démon. Danzo et le conseil pourrait en profiter, "._**

 ** _" Mais certains remarqueront l'absence de Naruto, " dit Kakashi._**

 ** _" Je dirai que j'ai pris Naruto avec moi durant mes voyages pour le former. Je dirai la même chose à Minato, lui disant de se concentrer sur Akira pour contrôler le chakra du démon. Quand j'aurai quitté le village, Kushina devra convaincre Minato de cesser l'entraînement de leur fille, du moins sur le démon. Vous avez compris, "._**

Tout le monde opina.

 ** _" Quand à l'hospitalisation de Kushina, dites à Minato que c'était un malaise passager et qu'elle s'est cogné la tête contre la baignoire au moment où elle s'est évanouie. Cela expliquera le sang, l'ignorance des appels de leur fille et son mauvaise mine depuis quelques jours, "._**

Ils ignoraient qu'ils ne verraient pas Naruto avant plusieurs années.

* * *

Une vive lueur emplit l'obscurité de la nuit. De cette lueur sortit une petite silhouette encapuchonné suivit d'une immense créature.

 _ **" Cinq ans, dit la créature, Il t'a fallu cinq ans pour maîtriser mon pouvoir. Impressionnant. "**_

 _ **" Merçi Tou-san. Comme tu me l'a demandez, je t'aiderai dans ta quête à détruire Zeref, " dit la silhouette, la voix grave et glacial.**_

 _ **" Je l'espère. Le festival du roi dragons est dans plusieurs années. Les dragons ne vont pas tarder à quitter leurs enfants, le 7 juillet x777, dans six ans. Assure toi de leur montrer qui le plus puissant des chasseurs de dragon. Fais moi fière, » dit Acnologia.**_

 ** _" Evidemment, je ne te décevrai pas, "._**

 _ **" Bien, nous ne verrons pas d'ici plusieurs années. Continue à t'entraîner même si tu maîtrise l'art des dragons comme nul autres. A bientôt mon fils, ".**_

Le dragon étendit ses ailes et avec une formidable propulsion sur ses jambes, prit son envol et disparut dans le néant de la nuit. La silhouette drapé de sombre, regarda son père disparaître avant de se retourner.

 ** _" Bien, direction Fiore, " dit-il._**

Sous sa capuche, ses yeux bleu ciel, fendus tel un dragon...était froid comme le glace et dénué d'expression.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre aura des bonds dans le temps sur ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto dans la dimension d'entraînement.**


	4. Arrivé

**A/N: Voici le quatrième chapitre. Pas très passionnant mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain sera mieux.**

* * *

Jiraiya était devant les portes de Konoha, prêt à partir à la recherche de son filleul. L'entretien avec Minato pour couver la fugue de Naruto c'est mal passé. Très mal passé. Ils avaient du passer au plan B.

 **Flasback** :

 _ **" Non sensei, Naruto n'ira pas se former avec vous. C'est trop dangereux, " cria le Yondaime.** _

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils aîné deviennent l'enfant de la prophétie. Cet honneur revenait à sa fille. Pas à ce crétin.

 _ **" Allons Minato, laisse moi l'entraîner. Ainsi, tu pourras te concentrer sur Akira, " dit Jiraiya.**_

 ** _" C'est non, sensei, " dit Minato._**

 **Merde, je ne pensais pas que la haine du Kyubi était si profonde. Au point de vouloir refuser que son fils** **s'entraîne** **avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bien, plan B** **pensa l'ermite.**

 _ **" Minato, peut-tu congédier tes anbus, je dois te parler en privée, " dit le sannin, très sérieusement.**_

 _ **" Bien sûr, ".**_

Une fois congédié, Jiraiya plaça des sceaux de silence.

 _ **" De quoi voulez-vous me parler, Sensei ? ".**_

 _ **" Eh bien.. ".**_

A une vitesse fulgurante, Jiraiya passa derrière son élève et claqua sa main contre la nuque de l'hokage, l'assommant. Il l'installa sur le fauteuil et se mit au milieu de la pièce. Prélevant un peu de sang sur son doigt, il éxécuta des signes de main et claqua celle ensanglanté au sol. Dans un nuage de fumé, Mikoto Uchiwa apparut.

 _ **" Kof, kof, l'estomac de ce crapaud était dégoûtant, " dit la beauté brune.**_

 _ **" Je suppose que le plan n'a pas fonctionné, si je suis dans le bureau de l'hokage et que je le voit assommé, " continua t-elle.**_

 _ **" En effet, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, " dit l'ermite.**_

S'approchant de l'homme blond, Mikoto lui ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens, sharingan activés.

 _ **" Voila, j'ai supprimé ses derniers souvenirs et y est implanté de nouveau. Je lui ai fait croire que Naruto à une maladie incurable très grave et contagieuse, qui l'empêche se sortir, le faisant cloitrer à l'hôpital et mettra plusieurs années à guérir. Je sais que c'est pas super, super comme couverture, mais bon avec Kushina à l'hôpital, j'ai utilisé la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, " dit Mikoto.**_

 ** _" Çà fera l'affaire, " dit Jiraiya._ **

Il donna quelques claques sur les joues de son élève pour le réveiller.

 _ **" Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda l'hokage groggy.**_

 _ **" Et bien je donnai des nouvelles de ton fils et tu t'es évanouie. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu travaille trop dur, " lui dit son ancien maître.**_

 _ **" Ah oui, Naruto et son hospitalisation. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, " dit Minato.**_

 _ **" Bien, je vais quitter le village un certains temps, je vais donc prendre congés, " dit Jiraiya.**_

 **Fin du Flashback:**

Oh oui, ça c'était très mal passé. Soumettre son hokage à un genjutsu valait la peine capital. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait protéger Naruto des manigance de Danzo et de son père aussi, ignorant la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Déterminé, il s'élança hors du village. Tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouver Naruto, il ne continuera pas sa série Icha Icha. Naruto courait à travers les détroits des montagnes à une vitesse hallucinante. Dans peu de temps, il rentrerait dans le royaume de Fiore. Et ainsi, il laisserait son ancienne vie derrière lui. Il espérait ne plus jamais croiser la route de sa soi-disant famille. Et surtout pas cette salope de Kushina qui avait partagé le même fardeau que lui. Le kyubi. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec le démon renard. Et la découverte sur ses pouvoirs de dragons scellés en lui.

 **Flashback** :

Naruto était épuisé. Cela faisait deux ans que sa formation avait commencé. Son cœur commençait s'emplir de haine. Cette haine qu'Acnologia, son père lui transmet envers les humains. Les humains sont des êtres viles, inférieur, cupide et avide de pouvoir. Et surtout, ce sont des êtres inférieurs. Et Naruto partageait désormais son opinion. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu à Konoha.

 _ **" C'est bon Naruto, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, " dit son père, " Approche, je dois vérifier quelque chose, ".** _

**_" Oui, Tou-san, répondit son fils, que veut-tu vérifier ? " demanda t-il._ **

Le dragon ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de taper une de ses griffes sur le front de Naruto, qui cligna des yeux et se retrouva dans une sorte d'égout, son père à ses côtés.

 ** _" Suis-moi gamin, " dit le dragon noir._ **

Obtempérant, Naruto emboîta le pas à son père. Après quelques virages, ils atteignirent une immense porte faite de barreau fermé avec un parchemin, le kanji sceau scellé dessus.

 ** _" Mon hôte m'honneur de sa présence, " gronda une voix derrière les barreaux._ **

**_" Cela faisait longtemps, Kyubi " dit Acnologia._**

Un immense Renard humanoïde apparut. Des yeux rouges fendus, des crocs acérés, neuf queues qui dansaient dans son dos, le démon renard se tenait en face d'eux devant toute sa splendeur.

 ** _" Deux cents ans pour être exact. Comment ça va vieux lézard ? " dit Kyubi " Tu prends des asticots sous ton aile maintenant, tu es tombé bas "._**

 ** _" C'est toujours mieux que d'être enchaîner comme un animal de cirque, " rétorqua le dragon. ' Mais tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Et toi comme moi, savons que tu as la réponse, "_**

 ** _" Tu veut savoir pourquoi ta magie vit en ce garçon, " dit le démon renard._**

 ** _" Attendez une minute, tu es Kyubi. Mais le sandaime t'avait tué, " dit Naruto surpris._ **

_**" Je n'ai jamais été tué. Le troisième à scellé mon âme en toi alors que ta sœur a hérité de mon chakra au moment où ton père allait compléter le rituel. Il est impossible de me tuer ".** _

Naruto sentit ses jambes se dérober. Voila pourquoi tout le monde le détestaient. Ils croyaient qu'il était le démon qui a attaqué le village le jour de sa naissance.

 ** _" Est ce que c'est pour ça que mes parents me détestent ? Parce-qu'il croit que je suis toi, "._ **

_**" Oh non, ta mère c'est que tu n'est pas moi. Ton père aussi. Après tout, Kushina était mon ancien hôte, " dit les neuf queues.** _

Naruto était estomaqué. Sa mère avait été comme lui. Un hôte. Et pourtant, elle le hait. Mais pourquoi ? Kyubi répondit à sa question. Du moins, il lui donna sa **« version »**.

 _ **" Elle te hait parce qu'elle te tient responsable de son état. Le jour où tu es né, un homme masqué t'a capturé et menacer. Ton père t'as sauver mais il en a profiter pour enlever ta mère et m'extraire d'elle. Cela a détruit son système de chakra, et l'empêche de l'utiliser. Elle se dit que si tu n'avait pas été capturé, elle pourrait toujours utiliser le chakra, »**_

Evidemment il a menti. Kushina pouvait toujours utilisé le chakra. Et ce n'était pas pour ses raison que ses parents le détestaient. Mais ça, Naruto n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il lui raconté ce mensonge pour l'emmener dans les ténèbres. Et cela à fonctionner. Désormais le cœur de Naruto de était froid comme la glace. Et remplit de haine.

 _ **" Enfin, à présent je vais répondre à ta question, dragon. Si Naruto a tes pouvoirs, c'est** **parce-qu'au** **moment où le sandaime m'a scellé, tu passais comme par hasard au dessus de Konoha. Un peu de ta magie résidait dans l'air, et le shinigami en a scellé dans ce garçon avec mon âme, "**._

 **Fin du Flashback:**

Oui, si jamais il revoit sa **« mère »** , il la ferait souffrir, pour lui faire comprendre sa douleur. Ensuite, il la tuerait. Secouant ces pensées de son esprit, Naruto réfléchit à sa tâche à venir. Trouver Zeref. Son objectif était de détruire plusieurs guildes clandestines, afin d'attirer l'attention de l'alliance Baram. Cette alliance réunissait les trois guildes noires les plus puissantes. Grimoire Heart, Oracion Ceis et Tartaros. Il est persuadé qu'au moins une de ces guildes avait des informations sur Zeref.

 **Flashback:**

 _ **" Dis Tou-san, pourquoi veut-tu détruire Zeref ? " demanda Naruto.**_

 _ **" Parce que cette humain est la cause de mon malheur. Il a empoissonné mon esprit, me faisant croire que si je tuai des dragons, je deviendrai plus forts, pour protéger ma famille. J'ai suivi ces conseils. Mais ensuite, il m'a transformé en dragon, contre mon gré. Il a prit le contrôle de mon esprit. Et.. ".**_

Naruto était surpris. Jamais son père n'avait été aussi ému. Il savait qu'Acnologia était autrefois humain. Et que le mage noir a fait de lui ce qu'il est maintenant.

 _ **" Et quoi ? " le pressa le jeune garçon.** _

_**" Il m'a fait tué ma famille. " Naruto baissa les yeux. " Et c'est là que j'ai compris que l'humanité était pourrie, jusqu'à la moelle, qu'elle te prenait ce qui t'était cher. Alors, j'ai décidé de détruire mon humanité. "**_

Naruto s'approcha de son père et posa sa main sur la patte de la créature.

 ** _" Tou-san, je te promet de t'aider dans ta quête, d'accomplir ta vengeance "._**

 **Fin du Flashback:**

Oui, il aiderait son père. La seule personne qui l' accepté. Qui l'a vue en lui quelque chose de spécial. Jamais les personnes qu'il considérait dans sa famille à Konoha, ne lui avait dit ça. Regardant en contre-bas, Naruto aperçut sa destination, Fiore.

 ** _" Attend moi Zeref, " dit Naruto, un sourire sombre sur les lèvres, dévoilant ses dents pointues et ses canines supérieure à la normale. " Tu vas payer pour avoir fait souffrir mon père "._**

* * *

 **Et au prochain chapitre, Fairy Tail entre sur la scène.**


	5. Réunion

**A/N: Voila le chapitre cinq.**

* * *

Trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans que Naruto a disparue. Jiraiya avait passé au peigne fin les nations élémentaires. Mais hélas sans succès. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Jusqu'à ce que Kushina sorte son génie du fuinjustu et créa un sceau. Un sceau de localisation. En mélangeant l'encre avec l'ADN d'une personne, que ce soit cheveux, peau, ongle ou sang, et en dessinant le sceau correctement, l'Uzumaki a réussi à créé ce nouveau sceau. Par chance, quelque cheveux de Naruto ont été trouvé dans ces affaires.

Immédiatement, Tsunade a envoyé Katsuyu (en mode petite) à Jiraiya, avec une note expliquant le fonctionnement du sceau. Et l'ermite aux cheveux blancs, ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa destination. Fiore. Il avait déjà voyagé dans ce pays, tout simplement incroyable. Ils possèdent une technologie beaucoup plus avancé que le pays des neiges, grâce à leurs magies. Ils étaient en paix malgré les guildes clandestines qui troublent le pays. Et puis ces femmes. Rien que dit pensé, il en bavait. Les bikinis sur la plage, des vêtements osés, les magasines de mannequin.

 ** _" Je devrais en profiter pour aller voir ce bon vieux Makarov. Et lui dire ce qui s'est passé pour Sensei. Ils étaient bon amis. "_ **

Ah, Makarov et sa guilde de fous, Fairy Tail. Il n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi rempli d'énergie. Ces fêtes, ces bagarres et ces filles.

 _ **" Magnolia est à deux jours d'ici. Et il semble que le sceau indique cette direction. Qui sait, peut être que je croiserai Naruto sur le chemin, ".**_

Dévasté. C'est plutôt le terme approprié pour pour définir la région. L'herbe brûlé, des arbres calcinés. Un château se tenait au milieu de ce carnage. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Les fondations, avec quelques pierres éparpillés un peu partout. Et milieu de ce carnage, se tenait une petite silhouette encapuchonné. Naruto était désormais âgés de neuf ans, du moins physiquement. Il portait un pantalon et des bottes noirs, un pull bleu foncé caché sous un immense manteau noir qui recouvrait son corps et sa tête. Pendant ces trois ans, il avait détruit des guildes noires, mais aucunes traces des guildes de l'alliance Baram. Il était frustré. C'était la quarantième qu'il détruisait. Où la cinquantième.

Il avait perdu le compte. Il laissait peu de survivant, afin d'éviter que quelqu'un témoigne. Le peuple était en effervescence qu'une personne inconnue détruise autant de guilde à lui tout seul. Et le gouvernement inquiet. Ils offraient une sacré récompense pour toute information pertinente sur ce mystérieux personnage. Naruto n'était pas inquiet. Personne n'avait vu son visage et jamais il ne se ferait capturer. La seul magie qu'il pourrait craindre était celle d'un autre chasseur de dragon. A condition qu'elle soit à son niveau. Autrement, ils pourrait plus où moins se débrouiller contre un adversaire avec toute autre forme de magie, sauf peut être les mages sacrés ou les monstres de puissances comme le fameux Gildarts. Il se souvient alors de l'explication de son père, sur la nature de sa magie.

 **Flashback:**

 ** _" Ecoute moi, Fils, dit Acnologia, sache que tout Dragon maîtrise son propre élément. L'eau, le feu, la foudre, le vent, le ciel, l'acier et j'en passe. Tous sauf un. Moi. Mon élément ne sont pas les forces de la nature ou les matériaux. C'est la magie pure, "_**

 ** _" Que veut-tu dire, Tou-san ? " demanda Naruto._**

 ** _" Je respire la magie. Elle coule dans mes veines, dans mon sang. Je suis la magie, " dit le dragon énigmatiquement._ **

**_" Pourquoi me dit-tu ça ? Je ne comprend pas, "_ **

**_" Ecoute moi bien. Chaque dragons qui enseignent à un humain, transmettent son élément. Et un chasseur de dragon peut restaurer sa force et sa magie, en mangeant son élément. Si il tente d'en manger un autre, crois-moi, il va le regretter. Toi par contre, pour recharger ta magie, c'est la magie elle même que tu aspire. Les éthernanos dans l'air, la magie de tes adversaires, voilà ta force, "._**

 _ **" Ce qui veut dire que je suis immuniser contre la magie de mes adversaires ? "**_

 ** _" Pas tout a fait, tu peut la rendre inutile en aspirant la magie contenue dans l'attaque. Imagine, un mage de feu t'envoie une vague de flamme. Si tu mange la dose de magie des flammes, elles disparaîtront. Par contre, si tu les prend de plein fouet, elles te blesseront comme n'importe quel être vivant. Il faut également que la magie est une manifestation extérieure. La seule magie que tu ne peut pas absorber est celle des autres chasseurs de dragons, "._**

 ** _Fin du Flasback:_**

A l'époque, il a mieux compris pourquoi son père était le roi des dragons. Pouvoir aspirer les éthernanos dans l'air et restaurer sa force et sa magie, c'était incroyable. Et la magie pure est un véritable outil de destruction. Si il continue à s'entraîner et a développer sa magie, il pourrait devenir dans quelques années, l'un de mages les plus puissants de Fiore. Deux jours plus tard, Jiraiya se tenait au porte de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

 _ **" Quelle nostalgie, je suis sûr, qu'il va être surpris de me voir, ".** _

Il ouvrit la porte...et se prit un mage aléatoire en pleine face, jeté par son compère de guilde.

 ** _" Et ça va pas ? Tu viens de m'envoyer sur un vieux. Il doit avoir quelque chose de casser, " cria le mage aléatoire._ **

**Un vieux ? Ils vont voir si je suis un vieux, pensa l'ermite.** Il se remit sur ses pieds et prit sa fameuse pose.

 ** _" Ouvrez grands les yeux et admirer. Aujourd'hui est le jour ou vous rencontrez l'ermite du mont myoboku. L'un des trois ninjas légendaires. Celui qui a traversé d'immense bataille et dont les femmes se prosternent à ses pieds. Le grand Jiraiya, " s'exclama le Sannin._**

Toute la guilde était silencieuse, la bouche grande ouverte, trop choqué pour parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bonhomme intervient. Il avait une moustache, un pantalon et une veste bleu foncé, un t-shirts jaunes et des chaussures noires. Il était à moitié chauve et dans son dos se trouvait un bâton.

 ** _" Toujours le même Jiraiya, tu n'as pas changé, " dit le petit vieux._**

 ** _" Oh, Makarov, ça faisait un bail, " dit-il._**

 ** _" En effet, la dernière fois, tu avais emmené, ton élève ainsi que sa petite amie pour leur promotion Jounin, " dit le maître de la guilde._**

 ** _" Au fait, comment va ce bon vieux Hiruzen ? "._**

A la mention de son défunt maître et de son élève, Jiraiya tressaillit. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Makarov.

 _ **" A ce propos, il faut que je te parle, " dit l'ermite sérieusement.** _

Opinant de la tête, Makarov lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

 ** _" Qu'est que c'était ? Qui était ce drôle de type ? " demanda un mage, une fois le maître dans son bureau._**

 ** _" Oh, évidemment peu d'entre vous le connaisse, " dit un autre mage._**

Il avait des cheveux bleus, des yeux noirs, un t-shirt bleu foncé, un pantalon beige et des chaussures marrons. Il s'appelait Macao.

 ** _" Même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, je sais que c'est bon ami du maître. Il vient des Nations élémentaires, au pays du feu. C'est l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du continent, " termina t-il, choquant l'assemblé._**

 ** _" C'est terrible, " dit Makarov._ **

Son ami lui avait tout expliqué. La mort de son maître, la négligence de son filleul, sa fugue et le réveil de Kushina.

 ** _" Oui, et je demande ton aide. Tu n'aurait pas vu Naruto par hasard. Je sais qu'il est dans ce pays, grâce au sceau de sa mère " demanda Jiraiya._ **

**_" Non, je n'ai pas vu ce garçon. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il a disparu de puis trois ans, c'est ça. C'est étrange. Depuis trois ans, un homme détruit des guildes clandestines. Il en a détruit une autre il y deux jours. Pourrait-il que Naruto y soit lié ? "_**

 ** _" Je trouverai ça étrange, " dit Jiraiya, " Personne ne lui a appris à utilsé le chakra. Et comment veut-tu qu'en trois ans, un petit garçons deviennent un monstre de puissance ? "._**

 ** _" Tu n'as pas tort, mais... "._ **

Le maître s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

 ** _" Qu'y a t-il ? " demanda Jiraiya._**

 ** _" Je ressens un immense pouvoir magique et un type de magie que je ne connait pas, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, " lui répondit son ami._**

 ** _" Dans quelle direction ? "._**

 ** _" A l'Ouest d'ici, "._ **

Jiraiya prit le sceau le localisation dans sa main. Le kanji, localiser était au milieu du parchemin, entourer de symbole. Les quatre points cardinaux était représenté autour. Une lueur bleue indiquait la direction à suivre. Et elle se trouvait à l'ouest.

 ** _"n Le sceau indique cette direction, " dit Jiraiya inquiet, " Je vais m'y rendre immédiatement. Si Naruto est au même endroit que la magie étrange, il peut être en danger, "._**

 ** _" Je vais t'accompagner, nous ne serons pas trop de deux, " dit le vieux maître. Jiraiya lui sourit reconnaissant._**

Naruto soupira. Il a rajouté une guilde clandestine à son palmarès de chasse. Mais il était frustré. Ces mages était des minables, des sous-fifres. Il voudrait un bon combat pour dissiper cette frustration de ne pas attirer l'intérêt de l'alliance Baram. Et pour, enfin tester sa puissance à des gens de valeurs. Soudain, il sentit deux odeurs s'approchés de lui. L'une sentait le crapaud, l'huile et le parfum pour femmes. L'autre sentait un peu l'alcool et le bois frais. Il pouvait sentir aussi une grande puissance magique sur l'une des deux odeurs. Naruto sourit. Peut être que ces personnes pourront lui donner un bon combat. Les deux individus arrivèrent. Et Naruto se figea.

Jiraiya et Makarov regardèrent l'étendue de dégâts. Le bâtiment en face d'eux était en ruine, leur diapason brûlés, représentant une chauve souris noire sur un fond bleu foncé.

 ** _" C'était la guide clandestine des Bats Dark " dit Makarov perché sur l'épaule de Jiraiya._ **

Et oui, puisque le maître de Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas suivre le rythme de son ami, il est monté sur ses épaules.

 ** _" Il n'en reste plus grand chose, " continua t-il._ **

Mais l'ermite ne l'écoutait pas. En face de lui, se tenait une petite silhouette drapé d'un manteau noir avec une capuche, un masque couvrant son visage, comme Kakashi. Mais ce qui retenait son attention, c'était ses yeux. D'un bleu saphir.

 ** _" Est ce que c'est toi Naruto ? "._**

Naruto tremblait. Il s'était toujours demandé quelle serait ses émotions, si il voyait des êtres de son passé. La colère, le doute, la haine. Mais jamais, au combien jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait la peur. La peur de revenir à cet enfer appelé Konoha. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il lui vient à l'esprit. Il chargea droit vers son parrain, criant :

 ** _" Je ne retournerai pas là bas !, "._**

* * *

 **Je sais, je suis méchant, j'arrête en plein suspense.**


	6. Rejoins-nous

**A/N: Ce chapitre fait prendre un nouveau virage à l'histoire. Enfin, vous allez voir les pouvoirs de Naruto. Du moins quelques uns. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Naruto chargea devant son parrain, qui était pétrifié. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Naruto ? Est ce lui derrière toute ses disparitions de guildes clandestines ? Comment a t-il pu autant changer en trois ans ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse, l'empêcha de voir Naruto devant lui, au niveau de sa tête. Ni le poing qui se connecta à sa joue et l'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsque l'ermite se redressa sur ses coudes, il voyait des étoiles. **Bon sang, se dit-il, J'ai l'impression que Tsunade m'a donné un « petit » coup de poing. Çà fait un mal de chien. Groggy, l'ermite se remit sur ses pieds.**

 ** _" Tu va bien, Jiraya ? " demanda Makarov._**

 ** _" Oui, juste un peu sonné, "._**

 ** _" En tout cas, nous avons retrouvé ton filleul. Reste à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, " dit le vieux maître._**

 ** _" JE NE REVIENDRAIT PAS LA BAS, " hurla Naruto._**

Il enleva le masque de son visage, le mettant autour de son cou, et s'écria :

 ** _" Mokushiryu no HOKO " (Hurlement du dragon de l'apocalypse)._ **

Naruto cracha un jet de magie pure, bleu presque noire blanchâtre, qui se dirigea droit vers Makarov et Jiraya. Makarov tendit ses deux mains devant lui et créa alors plusieurs sceaux de lumières pour le protèger ainsi que Jiraya. Le contact des deux sorts créa alors une immense explosion.

 ** _" Quel puissance, " se dit Makarov, " mon bouclier a failli céder. Et cette magie. Serait ce... "._**

 ** _" Comment maîtrise t-il la magie ? " dit Jiraya stupéfié._**

 ** _" Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle magie qu'il utilise, " dit Makarov._**

 ** _" Que veut tu dire ? " demanda son ami._**

 ** _" Cette magie, c'est une magie perdu très rare. Elle n'a pas été vue depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Certains disent même qu'elle n'était qu'un mythe. " lui expliqua le maître de Fairy Tail._**

 ** _" Cette magie, " continua t-il, " c'est la magie anti-dragon. Ton filleul est devenu un chasseur de dragon, "._**

Jiraya écarquilla ses yeux. Un chasseur de dragon. Comment est ce possible ? Des questions, sans réponses continuait à s'agglutiner dans son haletait. Il avait utilisé pas mal de magie dans son hurlement. Mais ce vieux fou l'a arrêté. De plus, il a utilisé pas mal de magie, tout à l'heure en détruisant la guilde. Se concentrant, il se mit à aspirer les éthernano dans l'air. Makarov regarda le jeune chasseur de dragon. Il sentait une magie puissante et sombre. Mais au plus profond de cette magie, il ressentait autre chose.

De la bonté, de l'amour. De la lumière. Et toute ces émotions était enfermé au plus profond de lui, derrière une couche de glace. Soudain, l'air se mit à briller autour de Naruto. En regardant de plus près, il vit le garçons, absorbé des particules étranges. **Absorbe t-il les éthernanos ?.** Naruto se sentait mieux. Il avait rechargé une bonne partie de sa magie. Maintenant, il devait se débarrasser de ces gêneurs. Croisant ses bras, il utilisa un autre sort.

 ** _" Mokushiryu no Enchū " (Ergot du dragon de l'apocalypse)._ **

Des lames de magie courbés germât des coudes de Naruto, elles aussi d'un bleu ténébreux, accompagné d'une légère couleur blanchâtre au milieu. Pliant ses genoux, le haut du corps vers l'avant, il chargea.

 _ **" Il arrive, " dit Makarov. " Jiraya, Jiraya... ".** _

Mais Jiraya n'entendait rien. Il était trop choqué des changements de Naruto. Il n'était plus le garçon joyeux qu'il a connu.

 ** _" Merde, " dit Makarov._ **

Naruto était devant lui et il se mit a balancé ses lames de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, en diagonale. Et Makarov, esquivait, se baissant, sautant, se déportant à droite, à gauche. Les mouvements de Naruto était parfaitement coordonné et était de plus en plus rapide. Le mage sacré sentit alors une coupure sur sa joue.

 ** _" Il est fort. Je ne peut plus esquiver, il faut que je riposte, "._ **

Utilisant sa magie du Titan, il augmenta la taille de son poing, d'au moins cinq fois sa taille et l'abattit sur Naruto...qui le stoppa d'une main. Makarov était choqué. Serte, il n'était pas à pleine puissance, ne voulant pas blesser le garçon. Mais comme même.

" Naruto, mon garçon, calme toi. Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, ".

 ** _" Vous voulez me ramener dans cet enfer. Chez mes parents, ". Il avait prononcé le mot parents, avec du venin dans la voix, ses yeux couvert par l'ombre de ses cheveux " Et bien non, je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Ils ont osé m'accuser de quelque chose qui n'était pas de ma faute. Des fois, ils ne me donnaient rien à manger ou me laissait dehors la nuit. Je devais dormir dans des cartons. Si je cassais quelque chose, je me faisais battre. Si je demandais de l'aide, ils me regardaient comme si j'était un parasite. Ils disaient que je ne valait pas leurs temps. Que je n'était qu'un moins que rien, "._ **

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Naruto.

 _ **" Naruto, " dit Makarov.**_

 ** _" Et bien si ils ne veulent pas de moi, je ne veux pas d'eux non plus, " s'écria t-il._**

Déviant le poing de son ennemie, Naruto utilisa sa pleine vitesse, et atterrit derrière Makarov. **Il est rapide, pensa le mage.** Naruto trancha le dos de Makarov avec une de ses lames. Il disparut de nouveau et Makarov fût alors entourés d'un flou noir qui zébra sa peau.

 _ **" Il est vraiment très fort pour son âge. Je dois moins me retenir, sinon il va avoir ma peau, ".** _

Concentrant sa magie autour de lui, il créa un vague de vent qui expulsa Naruto. Jiraya regardait le combat d'un air absent. Il passait en mémoire ses souvenirs avec Naruto.

 **Flashback:**

 _ **" Hey, ero-sennin, " dit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça gosse , " dit Jiraya, une veine cochant sur son front. Ils étaient devant les sources thermales, curieusement. " Que veut-tu gaki ? "**_

 _ **" Tu peut m'apprendre un Jutsu, s'il te plaît ? " demanda Naruto avec des yeux de chiots.**_

 ** _" Plus tard Naruto, je fais ma recherche, " dit Jiraya, de tournant, vers l'objet de sa recherche, regardant entre les bambous, un sourire pervers sur le visage._ **

Naruto énervé, cria :

 ** _" Mes dames, il y a un pervers qui vous regarde ! "._ **

S'ensuivit alors une course folle dans les rues du village, un ermite au cheveux blancs poursuivit par une horde de femme furieuse. Quelques instants plus tard, Jiraya était coincé dans une poubelle, des bleus et du sang un peu partout sur son corps.

 ** _" Et maintenant, ero-oji, tu peut m'apprendre un Jutsu ? "._**

Jiraya se promenait dans Konoha, lorsqu'il vit un petit garçon blond dans le parc pour enfant, sur une balançoire, triste.

 ** _" Qui y a t-il Naruto ? " demanda l'ermite._**

 ** _" Les autres enfants ne veulent pas jouer avec moi, " dit Naruto._**

 ** _" Pourquoi ? "_**

 ** _" Certains disent c'est leur parents qui leurs ont interdit de jouer avec moi, d'autre parce qu'ils disent que je suis un monstre. Est ce que c'est vrai, Jiraya ojisan ? "._**

 ** _" Non Naruto, tu n'es pas un monstre. N'écoute pas ces petits garnements, "._ **

Voyant que Naruto broyait toujours du noir, il sut quoi faire pour lui remonter le morale.

 ** _" Aller, viens avec moi, je t'invite à manger chez Ichiraku, " dit son parrain._**

 ** _" Ouais, Ramen, " s'écria Naruto._**

 _ **" Ero-sennin, qu'est ce que c'est ? " demanda Naruto.** _

Qui tenait un petit livre orange.

 _ **" Çà mon garçons, c'est ce qui fera de toi un homme, " dit Jiraya, très sérieusement.** _

Naruto se mit alors à lire une page au hasard. Et devient rouge comme une pivoine, dès qu'il lut la première ligne. Tsunade s'approcha alors du duo.

 ** _" Et Naruto, je t'ai apporté ton cade... "._ **

Elle vit le livre que tenait Naruto et une veine apparut sur son front.

 _ **" Jiraya, " dit Tsunade, sa fureur contenue.**_

 ** _" Oui, Hime, " dit Jiraya, qui commençait à suer._**

 ** _" COMMENT OSE-TU CORROMPRE MON FILLEUL ! "._ **

Loin dans Konoha, on pouvait entendre les cris de douleur du sannin. Cela faisait un an que Jiraya avait essayé **« d'initier »** Naruto. Maintenant pour son sixième anniversaire, il tenait un autre livre intituler **« chronique d'un ninja courageux ».**

 _ **" De quoi ça parle ero-sennin ? " demanda Naruto.**_

 _ **" C'est l'histoire d'un ninja qui traverse le monde afin d'apporter la paix. C'est le premier livre que j'ai écrit, " lui répondit son parrain.**_

 _ **" Pourquoi il s'appelle Naruto aussi ? "**_

 ** _" Et bien, parce que tes parents ont voulu te nommer d'après le personnage pour que tu soit comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'abandonne jamais "._**

 _ **" Vraiment ? " dit Naruto. Jiraya vit une étincelle dans ses yeux. Était-ce de l'espoir ?**_

 ** _" Oui, vraiment "._**

 **Fin du Flashback:**

 ** _" Jiraya, réveille-toi ! "._ **

L'ermite cligna des yeux.

 _ **" Makarov, ".**_

 _ **" Jiraya, ressaisi-toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne peut pas l'immobiliser tout seul, sans lui causé des blessures sévères. Il faut trouver une solution, ".**_

 _ **Jiraya hocha la tête. Il a raison. Il doit se ressaisir. Un plan commença à se former dans sa tête.**_

 _ **" Je pense avoir la solution. Retient le pendant que je me prépare. Lorsque je serais prêt, amène-le vers moi. Je t'indiquerai ma position, ".**_

 _ **" Bien, mais fais vite, " dit Makarov.**_

Jiraya disparut dans la forêt environnante pendant que son ami faisait face à Naruto. Concentrant de la magie du feu dans sa main, il envoya une boule de feu sur Naruto. Qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 ** _" Que fait-il ? " se dit Makarov._ **

La boule de feu arrivé à quelque mètres de lui ,le chasseur de dragon ouvrit la bouche et se mit alors à aspirer la magie contenue dans la flamme, qui disparut quelque seconde après.

 ** _" Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? La flamme a disparu. Se pourrait-il qu'ils puissent également aspiré la magie des autres mages ? Pourtant, tout à l'heure, il n'as pas aspiré ma magie de Titan, ni ma magie du vent. Peut être qu'il doit se tenir prêt pour absorber la magie ou qu'il ne peut pas absorber celle contenue dans le corps humain ? "_**

Makarov sortit de ces réflexions lorsque Naruto leva son bras.

 ** _" Mokushiryu no tsume " (griffe du dragon de l'apocalypse) dit Naruto, qui abaissa son bras._ **

Trois arc de magie, de 1 mètre, se dirigea droit vers Makarov, détruisant le sol sur son passage. Le mage sacré croisa les bras devant lui et s'écria :

 ** _" Sanchūshin " (les trois piliers divin)._ **

Trois piliers éthérées, composés de sceaux sombres, apparut. Deux devant Makarov, et un derrière lui. Les **« griffes »** de Naruto percuta son sort défensif qui ne faiblit pas cette fois-ci. Il était bien plus puissant que son bouclier de lumière tout à l'heure. Naruto grogna.

 ** _" Naruto, calme toi. Nous pouvons juste discuter. Il est inutile de nous battre, " dit le mage de Fairy Tail, tandis que les piliers disparaissait._**

 ** _" Je n'ai rien à te dire, vieux fous, " dit Naruto._**

Soudain, Makarov entendit le croassement d'un crapaud. Sachant que Jiraiya était l'ermite des crapauds, il comprit que c'était le signal. Naruto chargea alors vers Makorov, faisant jaillir de nouveau ses **« ergots ».** Discrètement, Makarov se dirigea vers la source du croassement, esquivant les attaques de Naruto, ripostant de temps en temps avec sa magie Titan. Arrivé à quelque mètre du signal, Makarov ne vit pas le coup de pied venir, et le prit dans le ventre, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Le crapaud avait cesser de chanter.

 _ **" C'est fini ! " dit Naruto, courant vers Makarov, un peu sonné.**_

 _ **" Fuinjutsu :Tengoku no kotei-ka " (immobilisation céleste).**_

Naruto s'immobilisa en pleine course, ne pouvant plus bouger. Derrière lui, Jiraya les mains au sol, souffla. **Ouf, de justesse.** Sous Naruto, se trouvait un sceau de deux mètre de diamètre, semblable à une toile d'araignée, le kanji céleste, au milieu. Ce sceau permet d'immobiliser son adversaire. Plus la cible est au centre du sceau, plus le sceau l'immobilise. Et Naruto est pile au milieu.

 ** _" Relâchez-moi, je refuse de retourner la-bas ! " dit Naruto._**

 ** _" Naruto, calme-toi, je veut juste te parler, dit son parrain, Contrairement à ce que tu crois, t'es parents t'aim... "_**

 _ **" Tais-toi ! Tu es comme les autres. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Aucun d'entre vous m'avez aimé. Si je serais rester là-bas, vous m'auriez abandonné, ".** _

Ces mots transperça le cœur de Jiraya. Maintenant que le combat était fini, il pouvait avoir un bon aperçu de Naruto. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus que jamais sauvage. Ils avait grandi, légèrement plus court que son père. Des mèches bleues striaient sa chevelure blonde. Ces yeux bleus étaient fendus. Ces dents étaient tous pointus et ses canines allongés. Ses mains étaient armés de griffes noires, semblable à des serres.

 ** _" Que t'es t-il arrivé Naruto ? " demanda Jiraya._**

Il ne lui répondit pas. Dans ces yeux, on pouvait voir de la colère, mais surtout de la peur. La peur de retourner à Konoha.

 ** _" Jiraya approche, je dois te parler " dit Makarov. Lorsque l'ermite fut à côté de son ami, le vieux maître lui murmura à l'oreille. " Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il retourne à Konoha. Même si on lui disait la vérité sur ces parents, il ne nous croirait pas, "._**

 ** _" Je suis d'accord. Son esprit est instable. Si ils pensent que nous l'avons trahi, pourquoi devrait-il nous croire ? Il pensera que c'est une excuse pour le ramener à Konoha, et qu'ensuite, nous l'abandonnerons. Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire ? "._ **

**_" Laisse moi l'accueillir à Fairy Tail, "._ **

Jiraya le regarda étonné.

 ** _" Est-tu sûre que c'est la bonne solution ? "._ **

Makarov, hocha la tête.

 ** _" Au fond de lui, j'ai ressentie de la chaleur dans son cœur. Mais elle est entouré de haine. Je pense qu'avec ma guilde, je pourrai briser cette haine. Faire ressortir l'ancien Naruto. A ce moment là, nous lui dirons la vérité, " finit le mage sacré._**

Naruto tremblait. Il va retourner dans cet enfer. Il ne voulait pas. Il devait aider son père à traquer Zeref. Si il était coincé à Konoha, comment pourrait-il le trouver ? Le village pourrait même le transformer en arme, dénuer d'émotion. Il vit alors le petit vieux s'approcher.

 ** _" Bonjour Naruto. Sais-tu qui je suis ? "._**

 ** _" Non, qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? "._**

 ** _" Je suis Makarov Dreyar, le maître de Fairy Tail, "._**

Ce type était un mage sacré. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'as pas pu le battre.

 ** _" Pourquoi avez-vous aider Jiraya à m'arrêter ? Pour me ramener à Konoha. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas, "._**

 _ **" Et bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne rejoindrais-tu pas ma guilde ? ".**_

 ** _" Pour..pourquoi voulez-vous que je rejoigne votre guilde ? Je suis un criminel. J'ai tué des gens, "._ **

L'expression de Naruto avait changé. Il était confus.

 ** _" Mais tu n'as pas tué des innocents, des enfants. Même si il est vrai que nous, mages, évitons de tuer, les vie que tu as prit, ce n'était que des criminels, non ? "._**

 ** _" Oui, je n'aime pas tuer pour rien, " dit Naruto._**

 ** _" Quand à savoir, pourquoi je veut que tu rejoigne ma guilde ? Parce que je voit de la bonté en toi Naruto. Je voit en toi, un désir de protéger des êtres qui lui sont cher. Et aussi de la lumière. Ce n'est pas le vrai toi, Naruto. Tu t'es égaré. Et je ne pourrait jamais me pardonner, si je n'aidais pas une jeune âme en détresse. C'est mon travail, de remettre les jeunes sur le droit chemin "._ **

**_" Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, " dit Naruto._**

 _ **" En es-tu sûre ? Dans ce monde, il y a des personnes qui préfèrent rester seule, mais personne n'est fait pour supporter la solitude. Et toi, Naruto, je vois que tu n'aime pas être seule, ".**_

Naruto regardait le vieil homme devant lui. Ces paroles le touchait profondément. Il détestait être seul. Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'il était seul, dans sa maison, oublié ou lorsque sa petite sœur l'avait abandonné.

 _ **" Je..je, ".** _

La glace autour de son cœur commençait lentement à fondre. Makarov lui tendit la main.

 ** _" Naruto, je te propose de prendre un nouvelle voie. Un nouveau départ. Rejoins ma guilde. Rejoins-nous. Rejoins notre famille. Rejoins Fairy Tail, "._**

* * *

 ** _J'espère sa vous a plus. A la prochaine_**


	7. Fairy Tail

**A/N: Salut, le titre donne juste une idée sur la décision de Naruto. Il est plutôt centré autour de Kushina et ce qui c'est passé à Konoha.**

* * *

Kushina était assis dans le salon de son petit appartement, composé de quatre pièce. Deux chambres, une salle de bain et une autre pièce qui fait office de salon et cuisine. Elle se souvint alors comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cette situation.

 **Flashback:**

 ** _" Qu'es ce que tu dis ? " demanda Minato._**

 ** _" J'ai dit qu'il faut cesser l'entraînement d'Akira sur le contrôle du chakra de Kyubi, " dit Kushina._ **

Elle ne savait pas si sa fille pourrait revenir à son état normal après avoir cesser d'utiliser l'énergie du démon. Mais il fallait essayer.

 ** _" Kushina, tu n'est pas sérieuse. Qu'est ce qui se passerait sur elle perd le contrôle de ses émotions ? Elle pourrait tuer tout le monde, "._**

 ** _" Non justement, puisque l'âme n'est pas scellé dans Akira, le démon ne peut pas prendre le contrôle de notre fille. C'est justement le fait qu'elle utilise le chakra qu'il pourrait la transformer en monstre sanguinaire. Ce chakra n'est qu'un concentré de haine. Il faut l'âme du démon, pour contrôler cette haine. Si elle n'y touche pas le chakra ne lui fera rien, qu'importe si elle a peur ou si elle est en colère, "._**

Elle en était venu à cette déduction, sachant qu'elle même était autrefois l'hôte du démon, jamais son comportement n'avait changé lorsqu'elle utilisait son chakra et avait fini de l'utiliser. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait l'âme pour utiliser la pleine puissance du Kyubi. Et même si il y a un risque que le démon prennent le contrôle de son hôte, le risque est moins grand que si son chakra n'est pas contenu par son âme et explose hors du corps de sa fille. Il valait mieux donc arrêter l'entraînement d'Akira.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait accepté. Puis la réalisation la frappa. Tout ces événements l'avait fait oublier pourquoi ils entraînaient leur fille en premier lieu. Ils l'avaient entraîné pour tuer Naruto. Cette pensé faillit la faire pleurer et perdre tout contrôle devant son mari. Mais elle devait rester forte pour pouvoir réunir sa famille.

 ** _" Rien ne prouve que tu ait raison Kushina " dit Minato._**

 ** _" Ce n'était pas toi le jinchuriki du Kyubi, à ce que je sache ? "._ **

Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'ébranler pour pouvoir le libérer de l'emprise du Kyubi et le faire renoncer à entraîner Akira.

 ** _" Ou alors tu te dis que tu risque de perdre une arme pour Konoha. Que le village est plus important que la famille, "._**

 ** _" Comment peut tu dire ça ? " dit Minato horrifié._**

 ** _" Alors arrête d'agir comme si c'était le cas et prend tes responsabilités de père, "._**

 ** _" Justement, je les prend en évitant que ma fille tue tout le monde dans le village, si elle devient folle, "._**

 ** _"Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit, " hurla t-elle._**

 _ **" Rien ne nous dit que tu ait raison " rétorqua Minato.**_

Kushina se calma, en prenant de grandes inspirations. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Mais ainsi, elle pourrait aider plus facilement Jiraya dans la recherche de Naruto. Et ainsi, peut être que Minato, reviendrait sur sa décision.

 _ **" Si c'est ainsi, je quitte cette maison, et je reprend tout les** **parchemins** **de mon clan tu n'aura plus accès a eux ! " dit-elle.**_

 ** _" Qu...qu'es ce que tu raconte Kushina ? "._**

 ** _" Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Tu n'as qu'à cesser d'agir comme un Hokage envers ta famille et m'écouter, "._ **

**_" Attends Kushina ! " dit Minato._ **

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle monta dans les escaliers, rentra dans sa chambre et mis quelques affaires dans un sac, avant de sortir.

 ** _" Maman, " dit une voix derrière elle._ **

Se retournant, elle vit sa petite fille, qui la regardait, somnolente, avec son pyjama rouge.

 ** _" Où vas-tu ? " demanda t-elle._**

S'approchant d'Akira, elle se baissa et l'attira dans une étreinte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle **« détestait »** son frère. Elle était encore la même Akira quand elle était avec sa famille, où ses amis. Mais son comportement changeait dès qu'elle était au milieu des villageois. Kushina n'avait pas fais attention au début. Mais maintenant, elle pouvait voir qu'elle se pavanait fier comme un paon, au milieu du village. Elle agressait les autres enfants qui n'était pas dans son cercle d'amis. Et sa mère craignait que ça n'empire.

 ** _" Je suis désolé Musume, " dit Kushina. " Maman a besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, d'accord, ". Se retirant de l'étreinte, elle regarda le visage de sa fille et caressa sa joue. " Tu pourras venir me rendre visite dès que tu veut me voir ou que tu as besoin de parler, "._ **

Opinant de la tête, Akira commença un peu à pleurer. Sa mère l'attira aussitôt de nouveaux dans une étreinte et lui murmura :

 ** _" Je t'aime Akira-chan. Et sache que je t'aimerai toujours, "._**

 **Fin du Flashback:**

Mais cela n'avait pas marcher. Minato a continué d'entraîner Akira. Et malgré les protestations de Kushina pour faire ouvrir les yeux de son mari. Elle entretient toujours une bonne relation avec sa fille. Mais, cela va t-il durer ? A présent, elle était assise dans son fauteuil, les genoux repliés, contemplant une photo dans sa main. La photo représentait un Naruto, bébé, de quelque jours. Il dormait paisiblement dans sa couverture orange. Ses petits poings replier sur sa poitrine. Les amis de Kuhina avaient quelques photos de Naruto et les lui ont tous donné. La photo était un peu abîmé et des traces de larmes anciennes et récentes tachait la photo.

De nouvelles tombèrent alors dessus, et les mains qui la tenait tremblaient. Chaque fois que Kushina regardait cette photo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Neuf années. Neuf années de perdues avec son fils. Et chaque fois, elle se demandait combien elle allait en perdre de nouveau. Collant la photo contre sa poitrine, elle se mit à murmurer encore :

 ** _" Je suis désolé, désolé, Naruto "._ **

Elle avait prit toutes les affaires de son fils avec elle ce n'est pas comme si il en avait beaucoup et les avait rangées dans une armoire, dans la chambre inoccupé. Espérant, qu'un jour, il puisse vivre avec elle, le temps de libérer Minato et Akira de la haine du Kyubi. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Se levant, Kushina alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant...Jiraya.

 ** _" Vous l'avez retrouver ? " demanda t-elle immédiatement._**

 ** _" Oui, mais... " commença Jiraya._**

 ** _" Où est-il ? Est ce que je peut le voir ? " dit-elle tremblante._**

 ** _" Laisse moi t'expliquer Kushina, beaucoup de chose se sont passé. Puis-je entrer ? "._**

L'Uzumakie laissa entrer l'ancien maître de son mari et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Une fois installé, avec quelques boissons, Jiraya prit la parole.

 ** _" Premièrement, je peut te dire qu'il va bien, très bien même. Du moins physiquement, "._ **

Kushina se sentit soulagé, mais la dernière phrase la ramena immédiatement à la réalité.

 ** _" Que voulez-vous dire ? "._ **

L'ermite la regarda longuement, une profonde tristesse dans les yeux.

 ** _" Il a changé Kushina et pas en bien. Oh, cela aurait pu être pire, il n'est pas un être dénoué de pitié ou un monstre sanguinaire. Mais, il est devenue froid, colérique. Ce n'est plus le petit garçon joyeux que nous avons connus. Et... ". Jiraya prit une profonde inspiration. " ...il te déteste Kushina, "._ **

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de l'ancienne Kunoichi. Il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard pour renouer avec son fils aîné.

 ** _" Mais il y a encore un espoir, "._**

Immédiatement, Kushina releva la tête. Il semblerait que tout n'était pas perdu.

 ** _" Vois-tu, étant donné son mental instable, je ne lui pas dit la vérité. Rien ne nous dit qu'il allait me croire. Alors pour essayer de ramener l'ancien Naruto, où du moins une partie, mon ami qui était avec moi lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé m'a proposer quelque chose. Il allait le garder avec lui afin d'essayer de casser la coquille de Naruto, lui et sa famille, " dit Jiraya._**

 _ **" Qui est cette personne ? " demanda Kushina.** _

**_" Oh, tu le connais très bien. Toi et Minato m'aviez accompagné, lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes. Un endroit où tu as causé pas mal d'ennui d'ailleurs. Où leurs membres rient, boivent et se bagarrent sans cesse, "._ **

Les yeux de Kushina s'ouvrirent quand elle comprit à qui et où elle faisait allusion.

 _ **" Makarov à proposer à Naruto de rejoindre Fairy Tail, ".**_

Naruto était assis au bar, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Cela faisait une semaine, qu'il avait accepté de rejoindre la guilde. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les journées dans la guilde était mouvementée. Mais Naruto restait pour l'instant enfermé dans sa coquille. Il parlait très peu, et s'asseyait toujours seul. Bien que Macao et Wakaba arrivait à entamer une conversation avec lui de temps en temps. Wakaba portait des lunettes noires, une veste beige, un t-shirt orange et une pantalon et des chaussures noires. Il avait une coupe en banane et une cigarette à la bouche Justement, les deux jeunes mages s'approchaient de lui, mais accompagner de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une jeune fille au cheveux bruns courts, les yeux violets, le teint bronzé. Elle portait un haut rouge, une jupe rose et des chaussures rouges.

 ** _" Hey, Naruto, " dit Macao, " Nous voulons te présenter quelqu'un, "._ **

Poussant la jeune fille devant eux, Naruto la regarda avec ses yeux froids. Sa capuche était baissé, permettant à la fillette de voir ces traits.

 ** _" Voici Cana Alberona. Elle ne fait pas partie de la guilde, mais elle nous rend souvent visite, " dit Wakaba._**

 ** _" Pourquoi donc ? "._**

 ** _" Et bien, " dit Macao, " Elle veut rencontrer Gildarts. Ne nous pose la question, elle ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi, "._ **

Naruto reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui curieusement, ne semblait pas intimidé.

 ** _" Pourquoi as tu l'air si triste ? " demanda Cana._ **

Naruto la regarda choquer. Cette gamine avait percé son masque.

 ** _" Je ne préfère pas en parler, " dit Naruto._**

Macao et Wakaba le regarda tristement. Le maître leur avait raconté son histoire, car ils étaient les personnes les plus proches de lui dans la guilde. La petite Cana s'assit à côté de lui, le fixant toujours.

 ** _" Est ce que ton papa où ta maman est un chat ? " demanda la jeune fille._ **

Naruto, qui buvait à ce moment là, faillit s'étouffer.

 ** _" Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? "._**

 ** _" Parce que tu as des moustaches, " dit la jeune fille qui rigolait._ **

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto. Derrière eux, Macao et Wakaba étaient mort de rire.

 _ **" Non, je n'ai pas de parents chats, " dit Naruto, " J'ai beaucoup mieux. Mon père est un dragon, ".**_

Les yeux de Cana s'ouvrirent en grand.

 _ **"C'est vrai Cana, " dit Macao, " Naruto est ce qu'on appelle un chasseur de dragon. Ils possèdent une magie qui lui permet de lutter contre eux, ".**_

 _ **" Ouah, c'est incroyable, Ni-san, ".** _

Encore une fois, Naruto faillit s'étouffer.

 ** _" Ni..ni-san, " bégaya t-il._ **

La petite Cana avait la tête baissé, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

 ** _" Si...si tu veut bien, " dit Cana, " j'ai toujours voulu un grand frère. Alors, tu veut bien être mon Ni-san, "._**

Naruto était stupéfié. Cette petite l'avait rencontré il y a quelques minutes, et elle veut être déjà sa petite sœur. Croyant qu'il refusait, Cana baissa la tête de honte, quelques larmes coulant de ses joues. Voyant cela, le regard de Naruto s'adoucit et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

 ** _" Dis moi, Cana, quel âge as tu ? "._ **

Cana redressa sa tête et lui répondit immédiatement.

 _ **" J'ai huit ans, ".**_

 _ **" Donc, je suis l'aîné puisque j'en ai neuf, ". Le yeux de la petite brune se remplit d'espoir. Naruto posa sa main sur la tête de la petite fille. " Très bien Cana, je serais maintenant ton grand-frère, ".** _

Cana sourit et se jeta sur Naruto, le serrant dans ses bras.

 ** _" Merci, "._**

Plus loin, Makarov souriait devant la scène. **Il semblerait que ramener Naruto puisse se dérouler plus vite que nous le pensions,.**

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un bon dans le temps de deux ans. Naruto sauvera alors un futur mage de la guilde. Mais qui?**


	8. La Tour

Cela faisait deux ans que Naruto, maintenant âgés de onze ans, à rejoint la guilde. Petit à petit, l'ancien Naruto refusait surface. Ses yeux, autrefois froid comme la glace était maintenant chaleureux, de même que sa voix. Il ne couvrait plus son visage et était apprécié dans la guilde. Il portait maintenant un pull moulant bleu avec des flammes noires sur les bras, un pantalon noir avec des flammes bleues, des bottes de combats noires et un manteau noir, simple, bordé de fourrures blanches. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était la couleur de sa marque de la guilde : Orange, sur le dos de sa main droite. Il lui arrivait même de faire des blagues. Comme la fois où il a mis un pétard dans la cigarette de Wakaba.

Jiraya lui rendait souvent visite, une fois sa confiance regagné et lui donnait quelques cadeaux lors de son anniversaire, de ses amis de Konoha. L'ermite ne lui pas dit évidemment que parmi les cadeaux, se trouvait un de Kushina. Naruto s'était trouvé idiot de croire que son parrain et ses autres amis le trahirait et c'est excusé. Il a raconté à lui et Makarov se qui c'est passé après son départ, et comment il a obtenu ses pouvoirs. Les deux amis n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Naruto avait scellé en lui le pouvoir du plus puissant des dragons. Ce qui faisait de Naruto, le seul être à détenir à la fois la magie et le chakra. Jiraya avait senti bouillir son sang quand Naruto avait expliqué la soi disant théorie du démon renard sur la haine de ses parents. Cet enfoiré enfonçait encore plus les parents de son hôte.

A partir de ce jour, Jiraya entraînait Naruto sur son chakra. Et il était épaté par la persévérance de Naruto. En un an, il a appris le contrôle du chakra, la marche de l'arbre et de l'eau. Il maîtrise la métamorphose, la permutation et grâce à ses réserves de chakra, le Kage bunshin. Il a également commencé sa formation sur le fuinjutsu et comme pour tout Uzumaki, il est un génie pour cet art. Jiraya ne pouvait pas lui apprendre très rapidement car il devait faire des va et viens entre Konoha et Fairy Tail. Durant la deuxième année, l'ermite lui a appris son affinité élémentaire, qui était le vent et la foudre. Il maîtrisait deux jutsus de chaque éléments. Il lui a également enseigné comment dissiper les genjutsus.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Naruto ne s'entraînait pas sur sa magie. Constamment, Naruto améliorait ses sorts, leurs puissances, leurs durées d'utilisation. Il faisait divers missions de temps en temps avec Cana. La jeune fille avait changé. Ses cheveux bruns était plus long et attaché en queue de cheval. Elle portait une robe jaune et des chaussures marrons. Elle avait rejoint la guilde et maîtrisait la magie des cartes. Elle avait également appris le taros et s'amusait à lire l'avenir des membres de la guilde. Naruto n'a jamais regretté sa décision qu'elle devienne sa petite sœur. Mais il lui refusait de raconter son passé. Macao et Wakaba n'avait pas changé. Naruto a également rencontré le petit fils du maître Laxus. Après un combat amical, les deux sont devenus amis, à la surprise du maître. Il semble que son petit-fils respecte la puissance du Dragon slayer.

La relation entre Makarov et Naruto est celle de grand-père/petit-fils. Au bout de quelques mois, Naruto a commencé à appeler le maître Ji-san ou Makarov jiji. Et reprend également ses vieilles appellation envers son parrain comme ero-sennin. Mais malgré tout, le tempérament de Naruto reste beaucoup plus calme qu'autrefois.

Un an après son arrivé à la guilde, un jeune garçon de neuf ans, Grey Fulbuster l'a rejoint. Des cheveux noirs en batailles, les yeux bleus foncés. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se déshabiller, se promenant en boxer. Lui même ne savait pas comment il les perdait. Et Cana ne ratait pas une occasion de lui rappeler. Il était un mage de glace, élève de la fameuse magicienne Ur Milkovich. Il était très mystérieux sur son passé.

Il avait voulu imposer sa loi sur Naruto, mais après plusieurs raclés, des bandages et des yeux aux beurres noires, il avait abandonné. Cela n'empêche pas les deux de biens s'entendre.

Nous retrouvons maintenant Naruto, assis au bar avec Cana et Grey (qui a encore perdu ses vêtements), discutant entre eux.

 _ **" Ah, je m'ennui, il n'y a rien à faire, " dit Grey.**_

 _ **" Ah, tu nous casse les oreilles, dit Cana, " Tu n'as qu'aller en prendre un emploi si tu veut te défouler, "**_

 ** _" Pour faire le larbin. Non merci. Si le vieux acceptait de me laisser prendre des missions plus difficile, j'irais sans problèmes. D'ailleurs... " Il se tourna vers Naruto. " .., pourquoi le maître te laisse prendre des emplois dangereux ? "_**

Naruto se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus ne montrant aucune émotion. Au fil du temps, Naruto a réussi à cacher ses caractéristique de dragons. Ces yeux n'étaient plus fendus constamment mais seulement lorsqu'il ressentait une émotion forte ou pour intimider ses adversaires. Ses cheveux gardaient ses mèches bleues mais étaient moins sauvage. Ses dents n'étaient plus pointues sauf pour ces canines. Ses doigts avaient retrouvés ses ongles mais restaient noirs. Mais dès qu'il utilisait sa magie, ces traits de dragon réapparaissait.

 _ **" Tout simplement parce que je suis fort et que toi tu es faible, " dit Naruto.**_

Grey s'assit alors dans un coin, repliés sur lui même, un nuage de déprime planant sur sa tête.

 ** _" Nii-san, ce n'est pas gentil. Excuse toi, " dit Cana._ **

_**" Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité, "** _

Cana soupira. Parfois, son frère manquait vraiment de tact. Naruto descendit alors de son siège et prit le sac à côté de lui.

 _ **" Bon, je pars en mission. Il y a des disparitions étranges de jeunes enfants dans un village, "**_

 _ **" Sois prudents, Nii-san, " dit sa petite sœur.**_

 _ **" Emmène moi avec toi, " dit Grey.**_

La réponse de Naruto fut catégorique :

 _ **" Non, tu ne serais qu'une gêne, ".**_

Grey partit dans son coin une fois de plus, déprimer.

 ** _" Au fait Grey, " dit Cana, " Tes vêtements, "._**

 ** _" Rah, où est ce que je les ai mis encore ? "._**

Souriant en voyant le mage de glace chercher ses vêtements, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte.

 ** _" Alors, tu pars jouer au héros, " dit une voix à côté de lui._**

Tournant la tête, il vit un adolescent, les cheveux blonds en épi et les yeux bleus comme lui, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrant le côté droit de son visage. Il portait un casque sur ses oreilles avec un pic de chaque côté, pointant vers l'extérieur.

 ** _" Laxus, " dit Naruto. " Juste un problème de disparition d'enfant, cela ne devrait pas proposer trop de problème avec mon flair de dragon, "._**

Le mage de foudre hocha la tête.

 _ **" Je préviendrais Jiji lorqu'il reviendra de sa réunion que tu es parti, ".**_

 ** _"Merci, " dit Naruto._**

Il a fallu deux jours à Naruto pour atteindre le village. Les villageois étaient anxieux, jetant des regards à tous les coins de rues. Les mères gardaient leurs enfants près d'elle. Il se dirigea vers la mairie, tout en continuant à enquêter autour de lui, observant le moindre fait et geste des personnes, vérifiant chaque coin de rue.

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto sortit de la mairie, un ourson en peluche dans sa main. Cette peluche appartenait à la fille du maire qui s'est également fait capturer. Grâce à cette ourson, il devrait pouvoir trouver l'odeur de la petite fille et remonté jusqu'à elle. Le maire était en larme lorsqu'il a remis le jouet de sa fille à Naruto, et lui a supplié de retrouver son enfant.

Reniflant le jouet Naruto se mit alors a tourner autour de village, espérant détecter l'odeur de la fillette. Arrivé au Sud du village, il l'a sentit. C'était mince mais suffisant. L'odeur devait dater d'une journée à peine. Si ils étaient tous à pied, il devrait les rattraper au bout de quelques heures. Mais si ils avaient un moyen de transport rapide alors cette traque va se transformer en course poursuite. Puisant le chakra dans ses jambes, Naruto s'élança vers la direction de l'odeur, en direction de la forêt.

Il fallu plusieurs heures pour rattraper les kidnappeurs, mais le jeune mage de Fairy Tail avait réussi. Aux alentours de minuit, le chasseur de dragon, repéra une lueur faible au loin et s'y dirigea, remarquant que l'odeur correspondaient à cette direction. Maintenant perché sur la branche d'un arbre, Naruto observait les ravisseurs. Ils étaient habillés de robe sombre étrange, vêtu d'une cagoule sur leur tête et portaient un masque avec un œil en diagonale dessus qui cachaient leurs visages. Ils étaient assis autour d'un feu, discutant. Il y en avait quatre. Un cinquième veillait près d'une cage monté sur des roues et tiré par un genre d'énorme sanglier. Dans la cage, des enfants grelottaient, recroqueviller entre eux. Le plus jeunes devaient avoir quatre ans et le plus vieux dix.

 ** _" Ca a été une bonne pêche aujourd'hui, " dit un des malfaiteurs._**

 ** _" Ouais, dix gosse en deux jours, d'habitude il nous faut une semaine pour en recueillir autant, " dit un autre._**

 ** _" Qu'est ce que vous aller faire de nous ? " demanda un enfant courageux._**

 ** _" Et bien, morveux, vous allez nous aider a construire une tour qui permettra de ramener nôtre seigneur Zeref à la vie, "._ **

Au nom de Zeleph, Naruto sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il avait peut être rejoint Fairy Tail, mais son objectif restait le même. Trouver Zeref. **Quel bande de crétin, se dit-il, Ils sont en train de construire un système R pour ramener leur seigneur à la vie alors qu'il est toujours vivant.**

 ** _" Laissez nous partir, je veut rejoindre ma maman, » dit une petite fille._**

 ** _" La ferme, " cria le gardien, " vous aller venir avec nous et jusqu'à ce que la tour soit terminé, vous ne pourrez plus voir votre famille. Vous devriez être honoré de nous aider à ramener notre dieu, "._**

C'en était trop pour Naruto. Croisant ses bras, il murmura :

 _ **" Mokushiryu no Enchu (ergot du dragon de l'apocalypse) ".**_

Les lames de magie familières germa de ses coudes. Concentra le chakra dans ses pieds et des jambes, il s'accroupit, posa une main sur la branche. Et plongea.

 _ **" Maintenant cessez de pleurer, où bien je... ".** _

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Un flou apparut devant lui et disparut tout aussi soudainement. Un plaie béante apparut alors sur le cou du mage noir qui tomba, mort.

 _ **" Bordel, c'était quoi ? " dit un autre mage, terrifié.**_

 ** _" Je sais pas, " dit son compagnon._**

Qui se fit transpercer dans le dos, une la lame de magie vibrante sortant de sa poitrine. Lorsque l'homme s'effondra par terre, il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Les trois derniers adeptes de Zeref terrifiés, étaient en cercle autour du feu dos à dos.

 ** _" Montre toi, espèce de lâche, " cria l'un des voyous._**

 ** _" Comme vous voudrez, " dit un voix, qui leur glaça le sang._ **

Naruto sortit alors de l'ombre, ses yeux fendus glacial fixant ses proies. Toutes ses traits de dragons ont refait surface. Ses ergots étaient toujours reliés à ses coudes. Du sang coulait sur son visage ainsi que le long de son bras gauche.

 ** _" Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il faut le capturer, "._**

 _ **" Parce que vous vous en**_ _ **croyez**_ _ **capable, " dit Naruto.**_

Et il chargea. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les cries d'agonie des mages noirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre cadavres jonchaient le sols de la clairière. Le seul survivant était attaché dans un arbre et n'avait pas bonne mine. Les enfants tremblaient, terrifiés.

 _ **" Ne vous inquiétez pas, " dit Naruto d'une voix douce.** _

Il s'approcha de la cage, prit le cadenas avec une de ses mains acéré et l'arracha. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit gentiment aux enfants.

 ** _" Je suis venue vous sortir de là, " dit-il, rassurant._ **

Les enfants sortirent de la cage et se mirent autour de lui, le serrant dans leurs bras, pleurant. Après les avoir calmer, Naruto croisa ses doigts et créa un clone d'ombre.

 ** _" Emmène les au village. Tu récupère la prime et tu retourne à la guilde. Ensuite, tu vas voir Jiji, et tu lui explique tout, "._ **

Le clone opina et prit les enfants avec lui, leur demandant de le suivre. Une fois les enfants sortit de la clairière, Naruto se dirigea vers son prisonnier et lui envoya un coup de poing pour le réveiller.

 _ **" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? " cria le mage paniqué.** _

Naruto saisit sa gorge, plantant légèrement ses griffes noires dans le cou de sa victime.

 _ **" Si tu ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroce douleur, tu as intérêt à répondre à mes question. Où emmeniez-vous ces enfants ? ".**_

 _ **" A la tour. On comptait les utiliser comme esclave, pour construire un système R qui va ressuscité notre maître., " dit le prisonniers rapidement.**_

 _ **" Où se trouve cette tour ? ".**_

 ** _" A quelques kilomètres d'ici, au large de Ka-Elm. Elle est situé sur une petite île, "._**

 _ **" Combien de prisonniers avez-vous ? ".** _

**_" Je ne sais pas, environ cinq cents, "._ **

Naruto tremblait de rage. Ils ont asservit cinq cents êtres humains. Ces types lui dégouttaient. Prenant un kunai dans sa étui accroché à sa jambe droite, il le mit sur la gorge du malfaiteur.

 _ **" A..Attend, tu m'as dis que tu me laisserais vivre, " dit-il désespérer.**_

 _ **" Non, j'ai dit que tu ne mourrais pas dans d'atroce douleur, ".**_

Et il lui trancha la gorge. Naruto se tenait sur la plage d'Akane Beach. Au large, il pouvait percevoir une tour a la conception étrange, semblable à une énorme vigne qui montait au ciel.

 ** _" Voila donc cette fameuse tour, " dit Naruto. " Et bien , allons-y, "._ **

Il concentra le chakra dans ses pieds et se mit à courir sur l'eau. Naruto était arrivé au bord de l'île et se dirigeait vers l'entré de la tour. Qui était gardé par deux mages qui portait le même accoutrement de ceux que Naruto a liquidé. Ils étaient accompagné de deux créature rose difforme, qui avait une gueule énorme avec une rangé de dents acérés. Elle semblaient aveugles car elles n'avaient pas de yeux. Bref, elles ressemblaient à des chiens de gardes vraiment très moche.

Créant deux nouveaux clones, Naruto leur ordonna de rester caché derrière les rochers et de s'approcher, pendant qu'il ferait diversion. L'original s'avança alors à découvert devant les gardes et fit mine d'être effrayé.

 ** _" Excusez-moi messieurs, pouvez-vous me dire où je suis ? Mon bateau a chaviré et j'essaye de trouver des survivants. » dit-il faussement inquiet._ **

Les deux gardes sourièrent. Un esclave en plus pour eux.

 ** _" Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, certains sont déjà rentré dans la tour. Viens, je vais t'y emmener, " mentit l'un des gardes._**

 _ **" Vraiment, » dit Naruto, éclairant son visage.**_

 _ **" Oui, viens avec moi, ». Le garde posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon.**_

 _ **" Crétin, " dit Naruto. Rapidement, il effectua plusieurs signes de main. " Raiton, denki nami (vague électro), ".** _

Une vague de foude apparut sur son épaule, et se répandit sur le mage noir, qui l'électrocuta et finit par tomber par terre, inconscient.

 ** _" Petit con, attend, "._ **

Immédiatement, un clone émergea du roche et s'écria :

 _ **" Raiton, Raikyû (sphère de foudre), ".** _

Deux sphère d'électricité jaillirent des mains du clone de Naruto et filèrent vers l'ennemie. La technique percuta le mage sur la poitrine qui se fit projeter contre un rocher électrocuter, la chair brûlé à l'impact des sphères. Le seconde clone s'occupa des chiens de garde.

 ** _" Fûton, shinkû gyoku (perle de vide), "._ **

Naruto souffla plusieurs sphères de vent de la taille d'une balle de pistolet qui transpercèrent les créatures. N'accordant aucune regard au corps gisant au sol, Naruto continua a route et entra dans la tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, il créa huit clones supplémentaire.

 ** _" Bien, chercher où se trouve les cellules sans vous faire repérer. Celui qui les trouve se dissipe immédiatement tandis que vous autres ferez diversion. Compris ? "_ **

Hochant la tête, les clones se dispersèrent dans les différents couloirs. Erza avait mal. Ces jambes lui faisait mal. Ces bras lui faisait mal. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Mais là où la douleur était le plus insupportable, c'était son œil droit. Où plutôt, là où il devrait y avoir son œil. Ses amis et elle avaient essayé de s'évader de cet enfer. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussi. Les gardes ont décrété qu'elle était la meneuse de l'évasion et l'ont emmené. Pendant plusieurs heures elle a été torturé. Ils ont même crevé son œil droit. Et puis son meilleur ami, Jellal, l'a sauvé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa place. Elle se souvint vaguement de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il fallait se battre pour obtenir leur liberté.

Le garde qui la tenait ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et la jeta dedans sans ménagement.

 ** _" Nee-san, " entendit-elle._ **

Son petit frère de substitution, Shô, était à ses cotés.

 ** _" Erza, tu vas bien ? " dit Simon._**

 _ **" Nan, mais, t'es idiot. Tu vois bien dans quelle état elle est, " cria Wally.**_

 _ **" Allons, allons, laissez la respirer, " dit Rob.**_

 _ **" J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon, " dit l'un des gardes, méchamment.**_

 _ **" Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que la tour ne sera pas fini, ".**_

Shô commença alors à pleurer.

 _ **" Je veut rentrer chez moi, ".**_

 _ **" Ferma là sale gamin, ".**_

Rob s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

 ** _" Chut, chut, Rob oji-san est là, "_**

Soudain, la structure de la tour se mit à trembler.

 _ **" Qu'est ce qui passe ? " cria un mage noir.** _

**_" On a des intrus. Une dizaine. Ils sont éparpillés un peu partout et font des dégâts. On a besoin de renfort, " dit un de ses subordonnés._**

 ** _" Bon, laissez une dizaine de gardien pour surveiller les prisonniers. Les autres, débusqué moi ces troubles faits et essayer de les capturés. Sinon, tuer les, "._ **

Plusieurs gardes sortirent de la salle de cellule. Le dernier referma la porte. Les autres, qui sont resté surveillé les esclaves se mirent a effectué des rondes. Mais ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits étranges derrière la porte de sortie.

 ** _" Non, laissez nous, Argh, "._**

 ** _" Mais c'est qui ce type, "._**

 ** _" On avait signalé personne dans ce secteur, "._**

Les gardes resté dans la salle des cellules, commencèrent à suer à grosses gouttes. Qu'est ce qui se passait de l'autre côté ? Les cris commencèrent alors à s'estomper et le silence régnait dans la salle. Deux mages s'approchèrent alors tout doucement de la porte. Arrivé à quelques mètres, ils abaissèrent leurs armes. Et la porte explosa. De la fumée émergea un jeune garçon pas plus vieux qu'Erza. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et ces marques de moustaches avant qu'il ne se jette au milieu des gardes, deux étranges couteaux à la main. Et le cauchemar des gardes commença.

Naruto respira fort, éreinté. Autour de lui, les cadavres des malfaiteurs gisaient par terre. Il n'as pas utilisé sa magie, ne voulant pas effrayer les prisonniers avec ses traits de dragons. De plus, il voulait tester ses compétences de shinobi. Principalement sa furtivité. Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les prisonniers qui étaient terrifiés. Devant lui, se trouvait des enfants encore plus jeune que lui. Voyant qu'ils étaient effrayés, il rangea ses kunais ensanglantés, puis écarta ses mains, voulant leur montrer qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal.

 ** _" Ne vous inquiétez pas, "dit-il d'une voix rassurante, "Je suis venu vous sortir de là, "._**


	9. Liberté

Erza regardait le garçon devant elle. Des yeux bleus comme le ciel fendus, des cheveux blonds en épis parsemés de mèches bleus foncés, il avait des des cicatrices épaisses semblable à des moustaches sur ses joues. Ses canines pointus dépassait ses lèvres et elle aurait juré d'avoir vu que ses dents étaient tous pointus quand il a parlé. Ses main étaient composés de griffes noires acérés. Il portait un pull moulant bleu avec des flammes noires sur les bras, un pantalon noir avec des flammes bleues, des bottes de combats noires et un manteau noir, simple, bordé de fourrures blanches.

 _ **'' Tu es venue nous sauver ? '' demanda t-elle.**_

Naruto braqua son regard sur elle. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, ses pupilles fendus la mettait mal à l'aise. Comprenant qu'il intimidait la jeune fille et les prisonniers, Naruto ré freina sa magie. Ses yeux redevinrent normal tout comme ses dents sauf ses canines qui restaient légèrement pointus, ses cicatrices furent moins épaisses, ses cheveux moins indomptables, ses griffes disparurent pour ressembler à des ongles normales mais noirs.

Il regarda la jeune fille qui lui avait posé la question. Elle avait des cheveux rouges courts, un œil brun, le droit étant dissimulé derrière un bandeau blanc. Sa tenue était juste composé d'un robe blanche toute abîmé qui atteignait à peine ses genoux. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bandages. Elle était très maigre et semblait exténuer.

 _ **'' Oui, '' lui répond-il, '' Je suis venue vous aider, je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, ''**_

Il lui montra le symbole orange de sa main droite. Le vieux grand père derrière Erza prit la parole. Il était maigre et avait la peau pâle. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs et les sourcils tout aussi longs et gris. Il portait un short beige et rien sur le haut de son corps.

 _ **'' Tu es donc un des gamins de ce bon vieux Maki. Jamais je n'aurais pensé d'avoir la chance de rencontrer la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail,''**_

Naruto regarda le vieil homme et lui dit :

 _ **'' Tu connais Jiji ? '' demanda Naruto.**_

 _ **'' En effet. Je m'appelle Rob et dans ma jeunesse, je faisais équipe avec Makarov à Fairy Tail. D'ailleurs... ''**_

Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Erza.

 _ **...cette jeune fille ici, veut rejoindre la guilde dès qu'elle pourra sortir d'ici, ''**_

Naruto regarda la jeune fille rousse de nouveau et lui demanda :

 _ **'' Comment tu t'appelle ?**_ ''

 _ **'' Erza Scarlet, '' répondit Erza.**_

 _ **'' Et bien, Erza prépare toi à rejoindre notre famille, parce que dans peu de temps, tu seras libre. Mais pour vous sortir de là, j'aurais besoin de votre aide à tous. Il va falloir que vous vous battiez pour votre liberté ''.**_

Une voix fit alors écho dans la tête d'Erza. **On va devoir se battre.**

 _ **'' Jellal, '' murmura t'elle.**_

Naruto vut alors de la détermination dans l'œil d'Erza et aussi de l'espoir.

 _ **'' Il a raison. On ne gagnera pas notre liberté par l'obéissance ou la fuite... On va devoir se battre ! On doit se lever pour notre liberté ! '' dit-elle.**_

Les esclaves, dont le discours leur a influencé du courage, clamèrent leur approbation.

 _ **'' C'est la bonne attitude, '' dit Naruto.**_

Il prit la porte de la cellule avec ses deux mains et l'arracha de ses gonds.

 _ **'' Libérez les autres prisonniers et prenez tous ce qui peut servir comme arme ''.**_

Un fois libérez et équiper, les prisonniers commencèrent à sortir de la salle des prisons, Naruto en tête. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer les premiers gardes.

 _ **'' Alerte, les prisonniers s'échappent ''.**_

 _ **'' Les esclaves se révoltent ''.**_

Ils se mirent devant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et devaient être au moins une vingtaine.

 _ **'' Quel bande d'imbéciles, '' dit Naruto.**_

Erza le regarda, curieuse.

 _ **'' Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? ''.**_

 _ **'' Parce que leur position est excellente pour que je puisse les abattre en un fois. Écartez-vous '' .**_

Les prisonniers lui laissèrent un espace, se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Naruto exécuta plusieurs signe de main et s'écria :

 _ **'' Futon, Daitoppa (Grande percée) ''.**_

Le jeune mage expulsa une puissante rafale de vent qui propulsa les adeptes de Zelef sur la porte qui céda et éparpilla les malfaiteurs à l'extérieur de la tour.

 _ **'' Vite, essayer de trouver des bateaux le plus vite possible '' .**_

Les esclaves se mirent à chercher les bateaux alors que de plus en plus de garde arrivait, les obligeant à se défendre. Mais la soif de liberté des prisonniers l'emportèrent petit à petit sur las mages noirs dont le nombre ne cessait de diminuer.

 _ **'' Et merde, apportez l'unité magique, on arrivera pas à les mater ''.**_

 _ **'' Oui, monsieur '' .**_

En attendant, Naruto abattait le plus de garde possible, tout en cherchant des bateaux qui pourrait les emmener hors de cette île. A côté lui, Erza, qui s'était dégotée une armure, une épée et un bouclier, se battait comme une vrai tigresse, et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa force, son courage et sa détermination.

Mais soudain, le cours de la bataille bascula. Des mages armés de bâtons magique se mirent à tiré des rayons de magie avec leur sceptre, abattant les rebelles un à un.

 _ **'' Ce sont des mages, on a aucune chance '' .**_

 _ **'' Fuyons '' .**_

 _ **'' Attendez, '' cria Erza, '' vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, '' dit-elle au prisonniers qui fuyaient.**_

 _ **'' Pousse toi, '' lui cria un homme, qui la percuta et tomba par terre.**_

 _ **'' Attendez, il faut sauver Jellal, '' murmura Erza.**_

Naruto vit Erza tomber à terre. Et derrière elle, se tenait l'unité magique qui s'apprêtaient à lancer une nouvelle salve de magie. **Merde, je n'arriverai pas à temps, pensa** **Naruto.** Erza se retourna et vit derrière elle plusieurs mages, leurs sceptres points sur elle.

 _ **'' Abattez-les, '' cria l'un des mages noirs.**_

Ils tirèrent sur les esclaves qui continuaient de s'enfuir et sur Erza qui était pétrifiée par la peur. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et vit devant elle, Rob, qui mettait son corps en opposition pour la protéger.

 _ **'' Oji-san '' .**_

 _ **'' Osez s'en prendre à une enfant, c'est intolérable '' .**_

Il utilisa sa magie qui prit la forme d'une tornade de feu, abattant plusieurs mages.

 **Flash-back**

 _ **'' La cœur, '' dit Erza.**_

 _ **'' Oui, '' dit Rob, '' Pour trouver tes pouvoirs, puise au fond de ton cœur. Le cœur permet de faire des merveilles, il suffit d'avoir la foi. Ce sont des miracles qu'on ne peut sentir que s'y l'on y croit fermement '' .**_

 _ **'' Ouah, '' dit Erza émerveillé, '' Quand je serais libre, plus tard ,je voudrai être une sorcière, pour lancer des sort, chevaucher un balai et voler dans le ciel, ''**_

 _ **'' Hahaha, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, '' dit son grand père, souriant.**_

 _ **'' T'inquiète, je te ferais une place sur mon balais, '' dit la petite fille, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.**_

 **Fin du** **Flash-back**

 _ **'' Jamais, je n'aurais pensé voir un tel sourire dans cette tour, '' dit Rob. '' En réalité, la liberté se trouve au fond de nos cœurs,Erza ''.**_

 _ **'' Oji-san, écarte toi, '' .**_

 _ **'' A mon âge, la magie d'un mage représente la force de sa vie. Mais toi, tu es jeune Erza, ton potentiel est illimité. Tu deviendras une formidable magicienne '' .**_

Les mages qui n'ont pas été assommé se remirent en rang et se préparèrent à lancer une salve de magie à nouveau. Une fois le sceptre, charger ils tirèrent. L'ancien mage de Fairy Tail attendit patiemment son heure venir, les yeux fermés. Mais il entendit alors un bruit étrange, comme si quelqu'un déglutissait.

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Et ce qu'il vit les firent sortir de leurs orbites. Devant lui, Naruto **« mangeai »** la magie des mages. En face d'eux, les mages noirs étaient tout autant stupéfié. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa petite pose casse-croûte, Naruto prit la parole.

' _ **' Beurk, votre magie est écœurante, '' dit il, tandis qu'il essuya sa bouche avec sa manche. '' Bande d'enfoiré, '' continua le jeune mage, '' Vous n'avez aucun honneur. Attaquez une petite fille et un vieux incapable de se défendre, vous me dégoûtez '' .**_

Pendant qu'il parlait ses cheveux se mirent à danser et une aura bleu presque noir apparut autour de son corps.

 **Je n'avais jamais vu cette magie. Et il dégage une telle puissance, à son âge,** **se dit Rob.** Immédiatement, les cheveux et les moustaches de Naruto redevinrent plus sauvage, ses yeux se fendirent, et ses ongles se transformèrent en griffe.

 _ **'' Goûtez-moi ça,**_ ** _ **Metsuryuu Ougi (Magie anti-dragon,) ''**_** ** _ **.**_**

Une sphère de magie, bleu et blanchâtre, entoura le poing de Naruto, qui le recula comme si il voulait donner un coup de poing. ** **Comment peut-il concentrer autant de magie en un seul point ?**** ** **se dit le vieux mage de Fairy Tail.****

 **'** ** _ **'**_** ** _ **...Shinsei konran (Nova du chaos) ''**_** ** _ **.**_**

Naruto envoya son poing droit devant lui, alors que le sphère se transforma en un puissant et énorme rayon de même couleur qui se dirigea droit vers les malfaiteurs qui n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, tellement que le rayon était rapide. Une explosion s'en suivit et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tout ce qui restait, c'était quelques morceaux de tissus, des bottes ou des sceptres qui n'avaient plus de main pour être utilisé. Les mages noirs avaient été pulvérisé.

 ** _ **'' Incroyable, '' dit Rob.**_**

Erza, toujours derrière son grand-père, hocha la tête, impressionner et terrifier.

 ** _ **'' Vous allez bien ? '' demanda Naruto.**_**

 ** _ **'' Oui, grâce à toi, mon jeune ami '' .**_**

Soudain, un des ****« chiens »**** de garde (la description de la créature est dans le chapitre précédent) surgit et mordit l'épaule gauche de Naruto avec son immense mâchoire. Le chasseur de dragon hurla de , j'ai baissé ma garde comme un débutant pensa Naruto. Le sang coulait le long du côté gauche de Naruto.

 ** _ **'' NON '' hurla Rob qui se précipita vers lui.**_**

Mais une deuxième bête surgit et plaqua le vieux mage au sol, une patte sur sa poitrine, la gueule dégoulinant de salive. Erza regardait la scène en face d'elle, en état de choc. Son grand père et son sauveur était en danger et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? se dit-elle. Si je ne fais rien, ils vont mourir. Non. Une détermination sans faille apparut dans les yeux d'Erza. Je ne les laisserai pas mourir. Je vais les sauver tous les deux, tout comme ils l'ont fait pour sentit alors une puissance étrange émerger de son être.

 ** _ **'' Que fais-tu Erza? '' cria Rob**_**

Alors qu'il la voyait se remettre debout, tout en luttant contre la bête.

 ** _ **'' Ne reste pas là, fuit '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' Non, je ne vous abandonnerai pas '' cria t-elle**_**

Alors qu'une aura rouge apparut autour de son corps.

 ** _ **'' Je vais vous sauver '' .**_**

Un immense cercle de magie rouge apparut sous elle. Les épées, les pelles, les fourches, tout ce qui pouvait servir d'arme, agglutinèrent autour de la petite rouquine, suspendu dans les air. Tu as réussi Erza, tu as réveiller ta magie, se dit son grand-père très fier d'elle. La jeune mage envoya alors deux épées qui transpercèrent les créatures qui immobilisait Rob et Naruto, et se retrouvèrent épingler sur un mur. Pour faire bonne mesure, Erza envoya le reste d'arme sur eux, pour les achever.

 **Incroyable, se dit Naruto, Elle vient juste de réveiller sa magie, et pourtant elle semble déjà la maîtriser correctement. Et elle a un tel potentiel. Mais, il y avait autre chose. Était ce du.**

 ** _ **'' Nee-chan, '' cria Shô, interrompant les réflexions de Naruto**_**

Tandis que les amis d'Erza entourait la jeune fille.

 ** _ **'' Nee-chan, tu as été incroyable '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' Ouais Erza, '' dit Wally, '' Ce que tu as fait avec ces épées, c'était génial ''.**_**

 ** _ **'' C'était incroyable, Erza, '' dit Millianna, '' tu es une magicienne maintenant '' .**_**

Une main se posa alors sur la petite rousse, qui leva la tête, pour voir son grand-père qui lui souriait fièrement.

 _ **'' Félicitation Erza '' .**_

 _ **'' Merci, Rob oji-san '' .**_

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et ils virent Naruto marchant vers eux, ces traits de dragons toujours présent. Ils s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, fixant Erza avec ses yeux fendus, ce qui mettait la jeune fille un peu mal à l'aise.

 _ **'' Merci Erza '' dit le chasseur de dragon.**_

La jeune magicienne le regarda étonné et rougit un peu.

 _ **'' Tu aurais fait la même chose pour chaqu'un de nous '' dit-elle.**_

 ** _ **'' Oui, mais peu serait resté se battre et se serait enfui à la place. Tu es prête à risquer ta vie pour des êtres qui te sont cher. Tu t'intégreras parfaitement à Fairy Tail ''.**_**

Erza rougit un peu plus au compliment ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Simon.

 ** _ **'' Bien, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais la bataille n'est pas terminé, '' dit Naruto. '' Alors continuer de vous battre et chercher les bateau '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' Hai '' crièrent-ils tous.**_**

Une heure plus tard, les bateaux ont été trouver, et les anciens prisonniers montaient à bord. C'est alors que Naruto remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

 ** _ **'' Ou est Erza ? '' demanda t-il.**_**

Simon regarda autour de lui sans la trouver mais ce fut Wally qui devina où elle se trouvait.

 ** _ **'' Elle est sans doute partit délivrer Jellal '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' Jellal ? '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' C'est notre amis. Il s'est fait capturé après après avoir secourus Erza '' . dit Wally.**_**

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Tous les bateaux était presque plein et prêt à partir. Aucun des anciens prisonniers ne resteront pour attendre juste deux personnes.

 ** _ **'' Monté dans les bateaux et allez vous en '' ordonna Naruto.**_**

 **Tout le monde le regarda choqué.**

 ** _ **'' Mais Erza et Jellal ? '' dit Millianna.**_**

 ** _ **'' Tu veut les abandonner ? '' dit Simon, en colère.**_**

Il était soutenue par Wally après avoir été blessé au visage durant la bataille.

 _ **'' Je vais aller les chercher. Erza est devenue ma famille au moment même ou elle a souhaité rejoindre Fairy Tail. Alors non, je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Mais eux... '' dit Naruto en pointant les anciens esclaves '' ...ne les attendrons pas. Alors monté avec eux. Vous vous retrouverez très certainement dans un futur proche '' .**_

 ** _ **'' Mais et vous, comment allez vous rentrez ? '' demanda Shô.**_**

 ** _ **'' Regardez, '' dit Naruto, montrant un petit voilier sur la berge. '' Il y a juste de la place pour trois ou quatre personne. Nous l'utiliserons pour atteindre la rive d'en face '' .**_**

Les amis d'Erza hochèrent la tête même si ils auraient préféré rentrer ensemble. Rob s'avança et dit :

 ** _ **'' Je vous attendrai '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' Non, dit Naruto, vous devez partir... '' commença le dragon slayer mais le vieux mage l'interrompit.**_**

 ** _ **'' Je ne quitterai pas cette île tant que l'un de ces enfants sera dessus '' .**_**

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, Naruto abandonna à contre cœur.

 _ **'' Bien, monter dans les bateaux et partez. Je vais chercher Erza '' dit-il en se retournant et se dirigeant vers la tour.**_

* * *

 ** _ **'' Qu'est ce que tu raconte Jellal ? Nous devons partir. Tout le monde nous attend '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' C'est inutile Erza, notre avenir est ici, dans cette tour '' .**_**

Erza était complètement perdue. ****Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à son ami ?****

 ** _ **'' Reste avec moi Erza. Ensemble, nous battirons cette tour pour ramener Zeref et ainsi créer le pays de la liberté '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' Est ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Personne ne voudra rester dans cette tour. Je t'en supplie Jellal. Viens avec moi, nous sommes enfin libre '' .**_**

Les yeux de Jellal était couvert par l'ombre de ses cheveux.

 ** _ **'' Ainsi soit-il '' murmura l'ancien esclave.**_**

De sa main droite, jaillit un rayon violet parsemé de motif rouge qui percuta la rouquine qui s'envola et passa à travers un mur, pour se retrouver écraser par terre en contre bas.

 ** _ **'' Pars si tu en as envie. Mais les autre resteront avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront bien traité. Je leur fournirai des vêtements et de la nourriture '' dit Jellal qui se tenait devant le trou qui a été créer par Erza lorsqu'elle est passé à travers le mur.**_**

Erza regardait son ami au dessus d'elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Un exosquelette de même couleur violette et avec les même motifs rouges que le rayon de tout à l'heure apparut autour d'Erza, la faisant léviter pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Jellal, qui s'empara de ses joues et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

 ** _ **'' Par contre, je te défend de parler à quiconque de cette tour. Sinon, je tuerai tout tes amis, en commençant par Shô '' .**_**

 _ **'' Éloigne toi d'elle, '' cria une voix derrière lui.**_

Se retournant il vit un garçon a peu près de son âge, vêtu d'un pull moulant bleu avec des flammes noires sur les bras, un pantalon noir avec des flammes bleues, des bottes de combats noires et un manteau noir, simple, bordé de fourrures blanches. Il avait des cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches bleues, des yeux bleus et d'étranges cicatrices sur ses joues (les traits de dragon de Naruto sont toujours présent).

 ** _ **'' Qui es tu ? '' demanda Jellal.**_** ** _ **'' Celui qui va te botter le cul, si tu n'enlève pas tes mains d'Erza '' .**_**

 ** _ **'' J'aimerais bien te voir essayer '' rétorqua le nouveau maître de la tour.**_**

Voyant qu'il n'obtempérai pas, Naruto, dans un mouvement de vitesse apparut entre Jellal et Erza, et envoya un crochet de droit dans la joue du garçon, qui recula de plusieurs mètres, avant de s'étaler par terre. Naruto prit alors la future membre de sa famille en style de la mariée avant de sauter en arrière de plusieurs mètres.

 ** _ **'' C'est lui ton ami ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arriver ? '' demanda Naruto tout en posant la rousse, qui restait coller à Naruto.**_**

 ** _ **'' Je ne sais pas. Il semble être devenue fou. Il veut continuer la construction de la tour, pour ramener Zeref et battir un pays libre '' .**_**

Naruto fixa Jellal, qui commençait à se relever, son œil droit prenant une forme étrange, le symbole de Zeref, pulsait et luisait d'une couleur violette.

 ** _ **'' Recule Erza, je vais m'occuper de lui '' . dit le jeune mage.**_**

Erza, qui venait de remarquer qu'elle était resté coller contre la poitrine du chasseur de dragon, s'éloigna en rougissant.

 ** _ **'' Tu vas payer cher pour ce coup '' cria Jellal.**_**

 ** _ **'' Approche pour voir '' dit Naruto en joignant ses deux mains.**_**

Jellal tira de nouveau un rayon qui se scinda en trois. Quand à Naruto, il plaça ses deux mains jointes devant lui et cria:

 ** _''_** ** _Mokushiryu no ransu (lance du dragon de l'apocalypse) ''_** ** _._**

Trois rayons de magie bleu avec un fond blanchâtre, prenant la forme de la queue de son père, jaillit de ses mains, et filèrent vers le sort de Jellal, pour entrer en collision avec lui. Une explosion retentit dans la salle, soulevant de la poussière et de la fumée.

Naruto scrutait dans la panache de fumée devant lui, essayant d'apercevoir son ennemie devant lui. Son instinct lui dit de se baisser, et au dessus de lui apparut des rayons de magie une fois encore. Faisant jaillir ses ergots, il chargea,vers son adversaire toujours caché derrière la fumé et trancha les rayons qui continuait à s'agglutiner vers lui.

Jellal fulminait. Cet enfoiré apparaissait devant lui le plus naturellement du monde et contrariait ses plans. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer, ça non. Il lui ferai payer cher son insolence. Il continua à tirer ses rayons étranges jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un cri de douleur satisfaisant. Interrompant ces salves, il attendit que la fumée se dissipe pour révéler Naruto, allongé par terre, assommer.

 ** _'' Je t'avais dit que je te ferais payer ce coup '' dit Jellal, satisfait._ **

Mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée, car le corps devant lui, disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Qu'est ce que.. ? . Il entendit alors une voix à sa droite.

 _ **'' Fûton, Daitoppa (grande percée) '' .**_

Une bourrasque de vent l'éjecta et le fit écraser lourdement contre la paroi rocheuse, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Se relevant, il fixa Naruto, les yeux rempli de haine, qui était devant lui, indemne. C'était quoi ce truc ?se dit-il. Soudain, une étincelle de malice apparut dans ses yeux.

Naruto haletait. Il avait utiliser une très grande quantité de chakra pour arriver sur l'île et après avoir exécuter différente technique de raiton et fûton. De plus, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, après que le truc rose l'est mordu. Et même si il avait rechargé sa magie avec les éthernanos, son corps avait malgré tout du mal à tenir le rythme.

Il aperçu alors une étincelle dans les yeux de Jellal, qui ne lui plût pas du tout. Son adversaire leva alors sa main, dans la direction...d'Erza. Merde . Erza regardait le combat devant elle, impressionner. Son sauveur était vraiment fort. Il remarqua honteusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom. Il faudra qu'elle lui demande plus tard. Mais elle vit alors, Jellal, pointé sa main vers elle et tiré.

La rouquine regarda le sort se diriger vers elle, et essaya de se protéger avec les bras lever devant sa tête. Elle crut voir un flou noir et senti quelqu'un entourer ses bras autour d'elle. Une explosion suivit peu de temps après et elle sentit alors un sifflement dans les oreilles, ne sentant plus rien sous ses pieds. Son corps semblait alors amorcer une descente et percuta peu de temps après ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Erza sombra alors peu à peu dans l'inconscience, l'étreinte protecteur toujours autour d'elle.


End file.
